Egoïste et capricieux
by die roten TZVKR
Summary: Mon frère est tout pour moi et je ne veux qu'une unique chose : être avec lui . A tel point qu'il fait ressortir mes pires défauts. Bill/Tom
1. Egoistement joueur

Hallo Leute

Hallo Leute ! Ici KLR !

Voici une nouvelle histoire entre Bill et Tom (mes deux allemands préférés, décidément, je m'y tiens! ;-) ). Au début, cela devait être une OS, mais disons que l'histoire dans sa totalité fait environ 19 000 mots (et oui, j'ai presque fini de l'écrire, ne reste plus que l'épilogue, ce qui signifie que vous n'aurez pas longtemps à attendre enter les chapiters! ;-) ), donc je l'ai sectionnée en 10 chapitre et une épilogue.

Je vous avouerais que vous riquez de ne pas du tout apprécier la manière dont j'ai fait les coupures.. Mais vu la réaction de ma deuxième Rote qui était passablement hilarante, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher!! ;-)

J'espère que vous apprécierez!

**Partie 1 **: **Égoïstement joueur**

Mes défauts principaux ?

Égoïste et capricieux.

C'est ce que les autres vous diront. Et j'avoue que par moments, je partage leur avis.

Pas pour l'histoire des instruments que je refuse de porter, non, cet acte-là n'est pas égoïste, il est juste logique. Je le dis et le redis, pourquoi devrais-je les aider à porter des kilos et des kilos d'instruments quand on sait qu'un micro n'en fait que 2OO grammes environ ? Est-ce que je demande trente micros, un rouge, un vert à paillettes ou je ne sais quoi ?

Pas non plus pour mes prétendus caprices de diva, chantera, chantera pas, vous avez déjà essayé de chanter avec le nez bouché vous, en apnée?

Non, les moments où je suis le meilleur représentant de ces défauts prennent forme en la présence de mon frère. Essentiellement.

Pour ne prendre qu'un exemple, il n'y a qu'à m'observer pendant un petit moment. Comme celui-ci, où perché sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, je contemple mon jumeau en me demandant ce que cela me ferait de comporter comme les frères « normaux », à savoir partir à l'adolescence, et ne voir sa moitié qu'aux repas de famille. Et les réponses qui me viennent à l'esprit sans non seulement dérangeantes, mais en plus tristes à mourir.

Mes pensées s'évaporent à la sonnerie émise par le portable de Tom.

Aussitôt, je saute de ma fenêtre et viens me poster à ses côtés, les bras posés sur ses épaules, le regard plongé vers l'écran de son tout nouveau téléphone qu'il sort d'une des poches. Je me suis toujours mêlé de tout ce qui constituait sa vie et lui de même, c'est donc avec pour seule réaction un haussement de sourcil amusé que Gustav et Georg nous considèrent.

Tom me jette un petit coup d'œil, puis se concentre dans son message qu'il lit à voix à basse, pour que moi seul je puisse l'entendre, comme pour faire entrer plus profondément dans son intimité. Et j'aime ces attentions plus que n'importe quel autre geste que pourrait m'offrir une hypothétique petite amie, un possible petit copain.

_« Coucou Tom ! Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude de faire ça, mais je trouvais que le courant passait bien entre nous… On pourrait se revoir ? Moi j'ai adoré ! Bisouxxx! »_

J'éclate de rire. Mon jumeau tente de montrer sa désapprobation avec un semblant de moue désapprobatrice, mais se laisse néanmoins emporter par mon accès de bonne humeur.

« Bill…Arrête ! »

Mais mon rire persiste.

Mon frère sait que ce n'est pas mon vrai rire, il n'y a que lui et ses actes pour le recevoir, en ce moment, je me moque clairement. Les rires qui lui destinés sont une boule délicieuse qui remonte le long de ma gorge, je ne formule aucune bribe de mots, comme trop occupé par lui et la source de ma joie pour encore produire un mot superflu, seuls mes hoquets semblables à des gémissements de plaisir se font entendre. Mon jumeau m'a un jour confié qu'ils les adoraient ces rires, et qu'il donnerait tout pour les entendre toujours. Alors je les lui réserve.

Ce rire-là est peut-être clair, beau à entendre, purement esthétique, mais il est aussi factice que mes sourires de façade en public.

Je me redresse, et viens me poster au milieu de la pièce et tous ses occupants savent alors que je vais commencer un numéro. Ils disent tout le temps que je ferais un formidable acteur. Je joue avec tout le monde, dans toutes les situations. Sauf avec Tom.

Je me tourne vers lui, provocateur.

« Tss ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne trouves pas ça pitoyable ! »

Il se redresse sur ses accoudoirs, pose sa tête sur le dossier.

« Pas au point de se foutre d'elle pareillement ! »

Dans un ample mouvement, je me retourne vers Georg qui me regarde, déjà écroulé de rire à ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer. Je le prends à témoin en le désignant de la main.

« C'est vrai qu'elle était tout à fait sensée d'envoyer un message à Tom Kaulitz, le célèbre briseur de cœur pour lui redemander encore une nuit ! On ne sait jamais, peut être qu'il aurait eu le temps de succomber entre une fellation et une autre gâterie dans le genre ! »

Je perçois Tom qui grogne de mécontentement derrière moi. Je poursuis, s'il avait voulu m'arrêter, il l'aurait fait.

« Certaines fans ne doutent de rien ! »

Tom amorce alors une vague tentative pour défendre son coup de la nuit précédente.

« Je te rappelle que c'est tes fans aussi. »

Je me retourne vivement, et dans une pose que beaucoup ont qualifiée de « délicieusement » provocatrice, je le reprends.

« Tes fans, Tom, tes fans. Les miennes savent se tenir une fois l'acte passé. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Les tiennes, tu ne leur laisses pas ton numéro. »

Je hausse un sourcil dubitatif.

« En effet. »

Il lève les mains, de façon à me faire comprendre que c'était donc parfaitement logique. Mon sourcil se hausse encore plus, puis une expression ironique envahit mon visage. Mes deux mains se perchent sur mes hanches, le buste en avant, dans l'attitude que nous voyons si souvent, puis gémis avec une voix aigue

« Tom… »

Je vois une lueur amusée passer dans ses yeux à l'attitude qui suit.

Je sais me faire « féminin », je sais utiliser toutes les ruses de ces damoiselles pour que tous les regards masculins de l'assistance soient tournés vers moi.

Ma vois se fait charmeuse, languissante.

« Tom, tu voudrais me montrer ta chambre, je suis sûre qu'on a une très jolie vue »

Ma prestation fait doucement rire Gustav et Georg claque dans ses mains comme un encouragement. Fort de ces invitations à poursuivre, je me fais ondulant, j'avance avec une lenteur toute calculée de mon frère. Il se campe dans son rôle, prend sa position du dragueur qu'il est et qui attend que la fille qui l'intéresse vienne se perdre dans ses filets. J'adore son sourire aguicheur, encore plus quand il m'est destiné.

« Tu es tellement mignon Tooom, je suis sûr que tes mains sont très douées pour autre chose que pour la guitare. »

Mes hanches balancent, mon frère fronce la bouche dans une moue mi-amusée mi-réprobatrice.

« S'il-te plaît, juste une fois… »

Je continue mon avancée, et quand je me rends compte que Georg et Gustav ne peuvent plus voir le haut du corps de mon frère, une drôle d'expression traverse le visage de celui-ci.

J'en comprends alors la raison de son changement. J'ai abandonné les poses trop exagérées de la groupie que j'interprétais au fur et à mesure que j'avançais pour me retrouver dans les attitudes exactes que j'utilise pour séduire les garçons qui m'intéressent.

Si Tom sait comment réagir par rapport à son frère qui se moque de lui, se comporter face à son frère qui le regarde comme s'il était…un garçon attirant, il reste pétrifié.

Je pressens que mon comportement est étrange, mais je me sens bien. Comme à ma place.

Alors je m'avance vers lui avec l'envie croissante de l'embrasser. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela ferait ?

J'entends nos deux amis qui rient derrière moi, inconscients du changement de ton dans le « jeu ». Je lis dans les yeux de Tom qu'il veut que j'arrête.

Immédiatement.

Mais je n'écoute plus que mes propres sensations. Et elles me hurlent de continuer à jouer la groupie, la sale petite pute qui veut juste se coucher dans le même lit que mon frère pour avoir le sentiment de toucher le ciel.

Cette attitude séductrice est la mienne.

Depuis toujours je suis le centre pour mon jumeau. Qu'est-ce qu'elles croient toutes ces filles ? Qu'il suffit qu'elles apparaissent pour que Tom m'oublie ? Qu'il suffit qu'elles se collent à lui pour que je cesse d'exister ?

Si elles savaient que je n'ai besoin de rien pour qu'il me revienne. Une mine faussement affligée et il les abandonne toutes. Une moue boudeuse et il vient me consoler. Un sourire prononcé, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour qu'il me suive hors de la pièce.

Parce que son petit frère est plus important que tout.

Même que son plaisir.

Je n'ignore pas que je profite dans ce sentiment protecteur qu'il éprouve pour moi. J'ai bien conscience que l'utiliser comme je le fais depuis que je suis enfant paraît monstrueux, mais j'ai toujours su que pour ne pas le perdre, il me faudrait tromper, manipuler, jouer…Il est beau Tom, et c'est une raison suffisante pour qu'elles me le prennent. Je l'ai compris à sa première petite copine.

Alors j'utilise leurs armes. Je soupire, je gémis, j'affiche moue, boudeuse, en colère, triste et il cède.

Parce que son petit frère est plus important que tout.

J'utilise les moyens à ma disposition car je ne peux pas supporter son absence. Il dit qu'il n'a jamais aimé. C'est vrai. Sinon, je n'aurais pas pu l'accepter. Perdre l'amour qu'il me porte au profit d'une autre personne serait inacceptable.

J'ai toujours assuré partout et à tout le monde que je mourrais si je n'avais plus Tom parce qu'il était ma moitié. Les gens riaient, m'assommaient de phrases dégoulinantes de fausse compréhension, louaient mon sens fraternel, me trouvaient adorable. Ils pensaient que je répétais ce qu'on apprend à tous les jumeaux.

Puis ils ont prétendu que cela me passerait et que je me rendrais bien un jour compte que mes propos étaient trop passionnés pour être vrais.

. Et au fils des ans, les yeux des gens ont perdu leur lueur attendrie, ils ont parlé d'élucubrations, ils ont pensé que je plaisantais.

À présent ils me sermonnent, m'ordonnent de me détacher de lui, me répète qu'il faut que j'arrive à me conduire non pas comme un jumeau mais comme un adulte faisant une partie à lui tout seul.

Mais ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, c'est que je n'ai jamais appris à être seul. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils sous-entendent par adulte autonome. Je ne suis pas autonome si je reste près de Tom ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent tous ces intrus de mon besoin d'être en contact permanent avec lui?

S'ils ne peuvent admettre qu'au fond, ils n'ont jamais su ce qu'était vraiment aimer, qu'ils se taisent. Ils ne m'intéressent pas.

Si le sens profond de moitié, ils ne l'utilisent que de façon métaphorique, moi j'en ai compris la dimension très tôt. Et l'importance de cette comparaison est devenue tellement importante qu'à présent, elle n'est plus abstraite. Elle est concrète, vivante, réelle.

Ils ont peur de la dépendance ? Grand bien leur fasse.

Pas moi.

Je suis même accro à la sensation d'excitation quand il est dans la pièce, j'aime tout faire pour attirer son attention, j'aime la victoire quand ils les délaissent tous pour ne s'occuper que de moi. J'aime sentir les regards haineux sur moi par que je l'ai détourné de toutes ses filles qui le voulaient.

J'ai besoin de son regard sur moi. Même nos amis d'enfance nous trouvent trop proches, trop intimes, mais je pense que jamais je ne serais trop rapproché. Je pense que je ne le serais même jamais assez.

Je veux mon frère à moi et sans concessions.

Peut-être qu'il peut le lire dans ton mon corps.

Je ne sais pas. Mais quand je me glisse sur ses genoux, malgré cet air de d'incompréhension tendu, il ne fait pas un geste pour m'arrêter. Et je murmure, je chuchote, je minaude.

« Je te veux à moi. »

Il se mord les lèvres, ne sait pas quoi penser. Mes yeux ne sont pas moqueurs, je ne me moque pas, mais ils ne sont pas non plus troublés par la honte. Il cherche un de ses deux sentiments mais ne les trouve pas. Cela le perturbe.

Alors il ne prend plus garde à maintenir ses barrières toujours si impeccables, trop occupé à tenter de me décrypter, il oublie de se protéger de ce qu'il le rend nerveux. Il frissonne quand ma bouche s'approche de son oreille et que je laisse échapper

« Je te veux. »

Hey Leute! Ici GLR!

Je sais pas ce vous en pensez, mais moi j'aime beaucoup tout ça!! Bill a certes un caractère que l'on pourrait qualifier de "merdique" si c'était n'importe qui d'autre, mais là, c'est juste prometteur, vu comme il est entreprenant...Quant à son frère, il a l'air passif, voire même un peu paumé...Mais c'est vrai, quoi, comment réagir face à un frère...égoïste et capricieux?

Ça, chères lectrices, vous l'ignorez encore... Mais peut-être vaut il mieux que vous restiez dans une ignorance douce, salvatrice, innocente et dépourvue de souffrances (bah oui, à quoi est ce que vous vous attendiez avec KLR, franchement??) Peut-être vaut-il mieux pour vous fermer cette fenêtre dès à présent et partir, oublier à jamais un certain Bill, égoïste et capricieux... PARTEZ!! FUYEZ TANT QU'IL EN EST ENCORE TEMPS!!

Trop tard.

Vous avez continué. Maintenant, vous êtes dedans. Vous avez choisi de connaître la suite, vous êtes dans la même galère que les jumeaux...Bienvenue à bord! Le pilote KLR et toutes les sexys hôtesses de l'air réunies en l'unique personne de GLR (MOIII) vous souhaitent un trèèèès agréable voyage, et s'engagent à vous accompagner dans les moments difficiles... (mais pour ça, nous devons connaître vos peines, vos doutes, vos angoisses, vos espérances pour l'avenir...à travers toutes les incroyables reviews que vous allez nous laisser!!)

Oui, mon stratagème pour que vous laissiez des reviews est assez foireux et surtout très flagrant, mais pour ma défense, je n'aurais rien à dire, si ce n'est "Zungeherausstreckung"!! (ou pour les résistants, tirage de langue!)

"Es ist zum Wahnsinnigwerden. Offiziell sind wir es ja schon."


	2. Capricieusement en colère

Hallo Leute ! Ici KLR !

Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai été ravie de les lire ! ;-)

Plusieurs m'ont dit que le caractère joueur, voire profondément pénible de Bill leur avait plu, et bien j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous allez faire plus ample connaissance avec ses coups de colère, de susceptibilité et de possessivité. Autant dire que Tom va en baver, et cela pour tous les chapitres à venir !;-) Et oui, un Bill, cela se mérite !;-)

Je vous laisse lire (et vous conseille fortement de lire le commentaire de ma deuxième Rote en bas, ils sont toujours à mourir de rire ! Merci Süsse ! ;-) )

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

**Partie 2 ****: Capricieusement en colère**

Est-ce que je joue ? Est-ce que c'est encore une fois une de ces représentations permanentes qui constitue ma vie ?

Même moi je l'ignore. Je ne cherche pas à savoir. J'ai juste envie de murmurer ces mots, de laisser mes lèvres tracer un chemin tendre de son oreille et à la base de son coup en répétant que je le veux.

Rien à interpréter. Juste ressentir la puissance de ces émotions et du lien qui a toujours été si puissant entre nous. J'ai conscience que mon souffle devient moins régulier, que le sien n'est pas mieux, mais c'est ce que je veux.

Je désire même qu'il s'essouffle encore pourvu que cela soit avec moi. Je ne demande pas qu'il me touche comme je le fais, je souhaite juste qu'il n'y ait jamais rien de plus violent et de plus vrai qu'entre nous.

Mes mains tracent également un chemin sur son torse, mes cuisses s'affermissent autour des siennes, comme pour le retenir.

J'ai toujours aimé mon frère. Passionnément. Pas comme on pourrait aimer une fille ou le mec de sa vie, mais quelque chose de bien mieux. Et le jour où il prendra peur, je n'aurai plus qu'à sauter et à partir.

Les muscles de ses bras sont tendus, je ressens sa lutte contre l'ennemi qui m'est inconnu, mais quand ses doigts s'agrippent le long de mes avant-bras, ils n'ont pas assez de volonté pour les décoller de la dureté de son buste. Il subit mes caresses en acteur passif qui ne sait quoi décider, bien conscient que quelque chose de dangereusement ambigu se déroule, mais incapable de me repousser.

Il déteste l'ambiguïté, et je n'aime qu'elle.

J'en ai tellement joué. Un garçon presque fille. Un être si peu parfait presque ange pur. Un frère presque amant possessif.

Il ne connaît pas cette sensation. Moi elle me grise et me transporte. Elle me fait jouer ma vie à pile ou face : je promets et me rétracte, je choisis et change d'avis, je me passionne et garde l'excuse de changer d'opinion.

Elle me permet d'être en paix avec moi-même dans un mode où presque tous le mots qui ne sont pas chantés ne sont pas les miens, juste des concepts insufflés par d'autres..

Elle me permet de me sentir heureux sur les genoux de mon jumeau sans ressentir la morsure acide de la culpabilité ou du doute intérieur.

Elle me permet d'être libre.

Mes doigts descendent, descendent. Il se raidit, de plus en plus violemment. Maintenant je sais contre quoi il lutte. Entre envie de me laisser poursuivre et sa raison qui lui vrille aux oreilles que je suis un garçon, pire, son frère. Et que le jeu a duré bien trop longtemps.

Il a les yeux clos, fermement fermés comme pour s'empêcher de constater sa faiblesse.

Ce n'est que quand il sent le bout de mes doigts contre le peau de son ventre après que j'ai commencé à relever son tee-shirt qu'il semble reprendre ses esprits.

Ses mains se crispent sur ma peau à me faire mal et il m'écarte de son ventre avec une lueur furieuse dans le regard. Pour ne pas tomber, je me remets debout.

Nous nous affrontons du regard, lui troublé et en colère de l'être, moi provocateur.

Mais je finis par être blessé par le sien.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je tourne les talons et vais me reposer sur le rebord de fenêtre que j'avais quitté.

Je tourne résolument la tête vers l'extérieur alors que Georg se moque de Tom

« Bah alors ! Tu as peur d'oublier que c'est un mec ? »

Comme s'il venait de proférer le meilleure plaisanterie de l'année, il s'écroule de rire sur le canapé alors que Gustav lui tape dans le dos pour lui éviter l'étouffement.

Tom ne dit rien, mais je le sens ressasser dans son coin.

La colère bout en moi, je lui en veux. Pourquoi, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais l'envie de partir en claquant la porte vient s'imbriquer dans mon esprit. Je suis colérique, la colère me prend rapidement, de façon explosive, parfois sans raison, mais elle disparaît à la même vitesse.

Si actuellement je suis vexé et furieux, tout dans mon attitude prouve, du moins à moi-même que je désire déjà qu'il revienne. J'ai bien suffisamment d'expérience pour savoir qu'il viendra me rechercher, il a horreur que nous soyons fâchés ou que j'ai l'air triste et contrarié. Moi aussi. C'est pour cela que ma pose boudeuse et indifférente l'exclut complètement de mon monde et que j'attends.

Au bout d'un moment, j'entends sa chaussure frapper à intervalles réguliers contre le fauteuil, j'imagine sa jambe bouger nerveusement, je le sens me lancer des regards en coin qu'il pose sur moi pour jauger ma colère. La conversation reprend entre lui et Gustav et Georg.

Quand ceux-ci me posent des questions, je leur réponds sans quitter la rue des yeux, mais aux demandes hésitantes de mon frère, je me mure dans un silence froid et ramène un peu plus les genoux contre ma poitrine.

Je le devine se mordre la lèvre à chaque marque de mon ignorance volontaire, je me représente aussi nettement que la réalité sa langue venir nerveusement jouer avec son piercing, son corps tendu en avant dans l'attente d'un signe prouvant que je lui ai pardonné sa réaction brusque.

Il devrait m'en vouloir, mais maintenant c'est à lui-même qu'il en veut.

Il m'appelle doucement

« Bill ? »

Je reste figé, mon visage de glace.

Il s'enfonce dans son fauteuil et se tait, se mure dans un silence où je perçois presque son combat pour ne pas venir, ses raisons qui lui interdisent de s'approcher.

Mais soudain, il se lève tout aussi brusquement qu'il avait arraché mes mains de son corps et il s'approche de moi.

Je ne daigne même pas me retourner. Il lâche, grognon, confus

« Bordel, Bill… Arrête… Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur quand tu joues à ça… »

Je tourne lentement la tête et lui accorde un regard glacial qui le fait soupirer, ses yeux se détournent, contemplent le sol.

Il soupire une nouvelle fois, puis son regard se plante fermement dans le mien et sa main vient frôler ma joue. Je pose ma tête contre la vitre et le fixe. Je devrais dire que je le dévore du regard, mais je n'en laisse rien paraître. Son geste devient tendre

« Allez petit frère… »

Et quand sa voix se fait prenante, douce, enveloppante, je perds mon masque de glace

Il voit ma réaction et sourit. Ses yeux deviennent malicieux.

« Tu me fais une place ? »

J'acquise et le laisse s'appuyer contre la vitre pour venir prendre place entre ses jambes. Une fois installé, je ferme les yeux de contentement. Je suis de nouveau contre lui, et me sens merveilleusement bien.

J'ai de nouveau mon frère.

Le plus naturellement du monde, la conversation reprend. Georg et Gustav ne sont pas nos meilleurs amis pour rien. Ils connaissent bien ces scènes entre nous, je pense qu'ils en savent même plus que Tom, qui ne voit pas que mes humeurs et mes énervements ne sont que des moyens de centrer son attention sur moi.

Georg m'a un jour soufflé que vu le besoin d'attention concentrée sur moi auquel j'aspirais quotidiennement, c'était une très bonne chose que je sois devenu chanteur. J'ai ris, mais ai fait la rectification intérieurement : l'attention des autres m'indiffère le plus souvent, je ne désire que la sienne. Ardemment.

Je ne participe pas à la conversation. Je ferme les yeux et laisse ma tête reposer sur le torse de Tom. Je me laisse aller, sentant ses bras qui m'entourent, percevant son étreinte comme un soutien pour ne pas glisser et une prison possessive. Mes doigts se promènent en caresses légères sur son avant-bras, je respire son odeur et je me sens apaisé. Plus de tension, plus de colère ou de rancœur, je suis juste grisé…

Je me laisse border par la discussion.

« Je te jure Tom ! Bon sang ! Tu veux me faire passer pour un romantique ou quoi ? Je n'ai ABSOLUMENT pas commandé un repas aux chandelles pour cette fille ! C'est absurde, je l'avais vu depuis cinq minutes ! Dîner aux chandelles…Ridicule ! »

Je perçois le rire de mon frère par les spasmes qui s'écoulent le long de mon dos. Il prend son ton d'emmerdeur et fier de l'être pour appuyer un peu plus sur ce sujet qu'il juge parfait pour une séance de moquerie intense.

« C'est ça… Tu aurais fait bien pire pour amener une fille dans ton lit. »

Je l'interrompt, ne sachant pas exactement si c'est pour souligner les qualités de tombeur de mon jumeau ou si ma phrase sonne comme un reproche.

« Pff ! Comme si toi tu n'utilisais pas tous les prétextes possibles et inimaginables pour coucher avec une fille. »

Je sens alors une pression autour de moi et mon frère me reprend.

« Arrête d'employer ces termes pour parler de ça Bill. »

Sa remarque me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Je me raidis immédiatement et fronce légèrement les sourcils en inclinant la tête vers son visage.

« Quels termes ? »

Il fixe toujours Georg avec impassibilité, mais je n'ignore pas qu'il a senti mon raidissement et mon changement de ton. Il se fait plus enveloppant, remonte les genoux en emprisonnant mon corps un peu plus.

« Coucher. »

Mais je sens que ce qui va suivre ne va absolument pas me plaire. Je tente alors de me dégager pour le fixer dans les yeux. Voyant qu'il n'est pas prêt à me libérer, je continue, la suspicion et l'irritation pointant.

« Tu veux que je dise quoi ? Baiser, tirer ton coup, prendre ton pied, te faire, sauter ? »

Devant son manque de réaction, je m'impatiente, le creux se fait plus profond dans mon ventre dû à un sentiment que je ne reconnais pas encore. J'insiste.

« C'est bien ce que tu fais non ? »

Sa réponse me serre la gorge.

« Non, je leur fais l'amour. »

À ces mots, je repousse brutalement bras et jambes et je dégringole de la fenêtre pour me retrouver dressé devant lui, les yeux couleur tempête. Maintenant je reconnais ce sentiment. La jalousie. Primaire et viscérale. Pour toutes ces filles qui reçoivent de l'amour de mon jumeau, amour qui est détourné de moi par celles qui ne savent rien de lui.

Face à ma colère croissante, Tom prend un air à la fois nerveux et fatigué. Puérilement, je décide alors qu'une raison supplémentaire pour lui en vouloir est d'arriver à afficher cette expression si contradictoire. Chaque prétexte pour faire augmenter mon énervement est bon à prendre et il a intérêt à ne pas me donner l'occasion d'en avoir d'autres. Pourquoi ne peut-il jamais faire comme les autres franchement? Avoir l'air nerveux OU fatigué ?

Et surtout pourquoi doit-il absolument se démarquer de tous les tombeurs qui existent ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'à elles il fasse l'amour ?

Je crache presque

« Tu leur fais L'AMOUR ? »

Il soupire et pince les lèvres, puis vient planter son regard dans le mien.

« À avoir autant de sexe, il faut y mettre de l'amour, sinon tu finis vite dégoûté. »

J'entends Georg qui approuve derrière moi.

Je me mords l'intérieur des joues, joue avec mon piercing par saccades, tentant de ne pas tout de suite écouter le sentiment de poison qui m'oppresse la gorge, qui remonte, qui m'écartèle. Je sais qu'une fois que je le laisserai s'écouler, ils sera trop tard, et je serai probablement aussi ridiculement furieux que méchamment blessant.

« Tu donnes de l'amour à des filles pour une nuit alors qu'elles sont déjà fan de toi ? »

Ma question ressemble à une accusation à laquelle il répond avec une moue butée.

« Toi aussi tu leur donnes de l'amour sur la scène à ce qui me semble ! »

Immédiatement je contre attaque sans prendre mesure de mes paroles.

« Chanter sur scène en donnant de l'amour, c'est mon métier figure-toi ! Et à ce que je sache, malgré ce que tu nous rabâches tout le temps, star de porno ou pire distributeur d'amour entre deux orgasmes, aux dernières nouvelles, c'est pas le tien ! »

À son tour, il descend du rebord et s'approche de moi. D'un geste apaisant, sa main s'égare vers mon avant-bras mais je me dégage vivement, rendu encore plus furieux par son geste de douceur qui me fait penser aux gestes qu'il a pour elles.

Mesquinement, je grince

« Et c'est comme ça que tu leur fais faire tes quatre volontés ? Une douceur, un mot doux et hop ! Elles sont d'accord pour te faire la totale ! »

Vexé face à mon refus, mon jumeau croise les bras et me fixe avec arrogance.

« Bill, tu es ridicule. Arrête. »

Je suppose qu'il n'avait pas réellement l'intention de me calmer avec ses mots. En tout cas, si c'était le but de sa phrase, c'est un échec complet. Je me sens encore plus blessé d'être traité en gamin et mon ressentiment n'en est qu'agrandi. J'ai le sentiment de me conduire comme tel, mais savoir que n'importe quelle groupie a le droit aux mêmes gestes tendres que moi voire plus me met dans une rage noire.

Je tourne les talons.

Arrivé au seuil de la porte, je me retourne une dernière fois à la question de Gustav.

« Où vas-tu ? »

Je les fixe avec provocation et lui répond avec hauteur sans quitter Tom des yeux qui semble aussi peu désireux d'entamer un dialogue apaisant et constructif que moi.

« Je vais m'amouracher de la première fille que je croiserai dans le couloir ! Vu que le temps est au romantisme, si ça se trouve, je la demanderai même en mariage pour être sûr d'être aussi parfait dans les relations humaines que mon putain de frère qui trouve encore le temps de « faire l'amour » avec toutes les filles qui lui ouvrent les cuisses !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, je vais me coucher, rencontrer l'âme sœur, ça demande une forme optimale ! »

Et je pars en claquant la porte.

* * *

Hallo Leute! Ici GLR !

Je vous écris pour vous exposer ma plus grande frustration ainsi que mon plus grand mécontentement ! Genre Tom « fait l'amour » à toutes ses filles, alors que nous lectrices, nous savons très bien qu'il n'aime que son frère, et ce depuis toujours et pour toujours !!

Alors qu'ils venaient de se rabibocher, ce presque crétin (Tom, oui oui, vous avez bien compris) enchaîne conneries sur conneries !!

Et pourquoi les frères des gens égoïstes et capricieux ne sont ils pas dotés, dès la naissance, d'une dose exceptionnelle de diplomatie, de sens du compromis, et surtout, SURTOUT de tendances homosexuelles et incestueuses ?

Malheureusement, la génétique (ou les petites fées au dessus de son berceau, au choix) n'ont pas joué en sa (ma?) faveur... Et comme dirait un groupe allemand fantastique que je ne citerais pas (sauf si me suppliez vraiment...) _Das Leben ist schwer_...

Alors voila où tout ça mène... Un Bill pas content et un Tom...Ba un Tom dont on ne connaît pas du tout les impressions, ce qui aussi très très frustrant !! Si ça se trouve, il va aller chercher sa plus belle guitare, et faire une déclaration au clair de lune à son frère, ou bien peut-être qu'il va aller se soulager dans les toilettes du troisième étage, que Bill va le surprendre et que tout ça se finira par une séance de sexe endiablée sur le carrelage blanc...?

Promis, je soumettrais cette idée à KLR (mais je crois qu'elle ne prend pas au sérieux... Elle a juste éclaté de rire... BOUH!! Je suis persécutée...)

Et vous? Qu'en pensez vous ? Racontez nous vos suites potentielles... On offrira (peut-être !) un demi malabar à celle qui trouve la suite!!

A part ça, vos impressions, ressentis et autres émotions produites par ce sympathique (...) petit chapitre nous intéressent aussi!

"Es ist zum Wahnsinnigwerden. Offiziel sind wir es ja schon. "


	3. Egoistement troublé

Hallo Leute ! Ici KLR !

Je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews, et désolée si nous avons mis autant de temps à répondre, nous sommes parties à Berlin (c'était génial, merveilleux, divin, bouleversant, magnifique, magique… Rien qu'à y penser j'ai envie de faire ce que ma deuxième Rote et moi avons fait pendant une semaine (à savoir Hiiiiiiii!! ;-) )

Je suis positivement ravie que le caractère de Bill continue à vous plaire ! Concernant Tom, je suis entièrement d'accord, il devrait réagir un petit peu, voir beaucoup ! Franchement, c'est quoi ces allusions stupides ? Non, mais oh ! Faire l'amour, n'importe quoi ! De toute façon personne n'y croit (à part Bill !), mais on va toutes lui pardonner (à part Bill !), parce qu'on aime les jumeaux même dans des cas de stupidité avancée ! Et Tom va être remis dans le droit chemin ! (Mais peut être pas tout de suite, Bill n'est pas assez énervé !;-) )

Faites confiance à Bill, il sait comment s'y prendre !

Pour cette partie, elle est peut-être un petit plus courte que les autres, mais c'est juste parce que je DEVAIS couper à ce moment ! Pour la peine, nous posterons peut-être plus tôt.

Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, GLR m'en a voulu pendant une semaine d'avoir coupé à ce moment précis ! Bon, je sais, c'est très frustrant, mais je n'allais quand même pas vous priver d'une sensation aussi schwindlich (planante) que l'attente et la folie meurtrière ! ;-)

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

**Partie 3 : Egoïstement troublé**

Naturellement, je n'arrive pas le moins de monde à dormir. Je crois même que l'énergie que m'apporte la colère me rend encore plus excité que d'habitude.

Verdammt.

Je suis vraiment dans un état pitoyable. Je me ronge les sangs, suis sur les nerfs, réagis au quart de tour…Tout cela parce que mon frère n'est pas un salaud briseur de cœur. Je suis bien d'accord qu'il est totalement absurde de prendre la mouche pour une histoire aussi inintéressante et qui par-dessus le marché n'est pas sensée me concerner, mais voilà… Non seulement j'ai le cœur serré par la colère et la jalousie, non seulement je déteste ces filles autant qu'il m'arrive de les adorer, mais en plus je suis malheureux de me comporter de la sorte et de me priver de Tom.

Je viens m'accouder au rebord de la fenêtre. La pensée que si je ne m'étais pas énervé pour si peu, je serais probablement encore contre mon frère me traverse et m'exaspère contre moi-même. Je pense que Georg a compris à quel point mon jumeau compte pour moi. Pour Gustav, j'en suis moins sûr, mais j'ai vu le regard de notre aîné. Peut-être qu'il expliquera à Tom pourquoi je fais des élans de possessivité, pourquoi je tiens tellement à lui.

Parce que mon monde tourne autour de lui, parce que sans lui je me sens totalement abandonné. Je ne sais plus comment me comporter, je deviens agressif, comme un louveteau sans sa mère qui n'a plus personne pour le défendre.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte, mais je ne bouge pas.

Presque immédiatement, la personne derrière qui me connaît si bien perçoit que je ne viendrais pas ouvrir alors sa voix s'élève

« Bill ? Tu es là ? »

Avec une bêtise rancunière, je réplique

« Non, je ne suis pas là, je cherche une fille, ça ne se voit pas ? »

Peut-être que ma réponse n'est faite que pour le blesser, que pour qu'il se sente hésitant, ne sache pas comment agir. En tout cas, sa voix se fait un peu moins assurée

« Ce n'est absolument pas drôle, ouvre cette porte ! »

« Non. »

Un silence me répond, puis une mélodie entêtante reprend à sa place. Avec ses doigts, il joue la musique du refrain de « Reden » contre la porte. Si ce n'est qu'un message dont le but à la fois de m'exaspérer pour que je vienne ouvrir et de me faire comprendre ce qu'il veut par le refrain, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'afficher une moue mitigée, puis un sourire à la réflexion qui me traverse l'esprit, un sourire mi-amusé mi-peiné d'y avoir pensé.

Ce qu'il veut me faire passer par la chanson est la première phrase « wir wollten nur reden ». Je veux te parler, ouvre cette porte. Mais j'y vois aussi le côté sous-entendu de notre chanson. Nous avons parlé, puis dérapé et aujourd'hui, contre toi, je suis bien…

Au bout de la quatorzième fois, je me redresse avec mauvaise volonté, m'approche le la porte, et, juste le temps d'enlever le verrou, d'entrouvrir la porte, je lui tourne déjà le dos pour reprendre ma place, face à la vitre, les bras tendus sur le rebord de la fenêtre...

Il ne s'en formalise pas. À pas lents, il vient se glisser derrière moi, à toucher mon dos. Je ne réagis pas.

Deux mains apparaissent à côté de mes coudes repliés sur le rebord et son corps vient se serrer contre le mien. Le menton sur mon épaule, sa bouche vers mon oreille, son souffle dans mes cheveux.

Je me retiens de fermer les yeux et de pousser un petit soupir de bien être. Mais je ne peux empêcher mes muscles de se relâcher traîtreusement. Il sent ma tension s'évanouir et je le sens sourire contre ma joue. Par un ton qu'il emploie d'habitude pour faire craquer les filles qui osent lui résister, il m'enveloppe dans un cocon de précaution où enfin, toute son attention m'est destinée. Il n'ignore pas à quel point c'est dur de lui résister dans ces moments, mais il a également bien conscience que je ne suis pas aussi facile à impressionner, surtout dans mes accès d'énervement contre sa personne.

« Petit frère, tu vas arrêter de faire ta tête de mule ? »

Je me fais acide.

« Et toi, tu vas arrêter tes pitoyables tentatives de drague sur ton frère ? »

Ses bras se resserrent sur mon corps, passent sous les miens et viennent se coller sur mes hanches alors que ses mains s'approchent lentement des miennes posées sur au niveau des mes coudes. À aucun moment il ne perd son air enjôleur. Sa bouche finit même à quelques centimètres de ma peau, son front appuyé contre ma tempe. Je me sens faiblir

« Si tu as l'air de penser que j'accorde trop d'importance à ces filles par rapport à toi, alors il ne me reste plus qu'à te faire la cour pour que tu comprennes à quel point tu es important. »

Mes armes sont son cœur et l'amour qu'il me porte, les siennes sont mon corps et sa tendresse indéfectible. Autant je joue pour qu'il me revienne, autant il connaît les meilleurs procédés pour le faire sans blesser mon orgueil.

Et je me sens plonger, gorgé d'amour… Pour moi, nul besoin de lumière, nul besoin de chaleur, ses yeux suffisent, ses attentions me suffisent et sont parfois même trop. Il le sait aussi bien que je le connais.

Je reste silencieux, mais ce silence n'a plus rien d'agressif. Je profite juste, je savoure les mots de Tom et ses frôlements.

« Tu es tellement plus pénible que toutes les filles du monde, mais sans toi petit frère, si tu n'étais plus là, je ne toucherais plus aucune fille…Je me contenterais de rester dans mon lit en espérant partir avec toi. J'y resterais jusqu'à ce que tu viennes me chercher. »

Son nez vient se perdre dans mes cheveux noirs et il respire mon odeur comme un apaisant. Il sait qu'il a gagné, mais il ne s'attendait pas à autre chose. Et comme signe de ma défaite, je me presse un peu plus contre lui et emprisonne le bout de ses doigts entre les miens.

« Quelle drôle d'idée d'être aussi jaloux. Surtout de ta part. Comme si tu ne savais pas qu'au moindre claquement de doigt, je ne peux m'empêcher d'accourir… »

Je souris enfin, parce que cette bataille était à double tranchant. Moi aussi j'ai ma victoire. Et sa récompense est là serrée contre moi.

« Alors ? »

Sa question est appuyée par une nouvelle pression contre ma hanche. Je murmure

« Je ne t'en veux plus… »

Il laisse échapper un petit rire ironique et enfoui son visage tout entier dans mes cheveux

« J'espère que tu m'expliqueras un jour comment tu fais pour toujours arriver à me pardonner alors que c'est moi qui devrais être furieux contre toi… »

Je tourne légèrement la tête et lui adresse un sourire éclatant.

Il joue avec son piercing avec un air aguicheur en réponse, puis éclate de rire

« Peut-être pour ça ! »

Nous rions ensemble, j'en profite pour me retourner et me faire serrer dans ses bras. J'ai le visage tout entier dans son cou et je respire vite, m'amusant à lui déclencher des frissons.

Puis, alors que je vais me dégager, à contrecœur, quand j'entends la sonnerie de mon portable, Tom me retient devant lui. Interrogateur, je lui jette un regard éloquent pour lui signifier que je veux savoir ce que contient le message qui vient de m'être envoyé.

Mais brusquement, il saisit mes mains, et avec une moue amusée, les passe en dessous de son tee-shirt où je sens son ventre chaud et doux. Déconcerté devant ce geste, je frémis au contact de sa peau et j'ai immédiatement envie de la caresser, de l'apprécier sous mes frôlements. Mes yeux se plantent dans les siens et j'y vois une lueur rieuse devant mon trouble qui me pique au vif.

Avec une voix rauque, il murmure

« C'est pas ce que tu voulais ? »

Je sens qu'il se moque de moi, je vois son ironie et mon énervement prend le pas.

Alors que je tente de le repousser, le visage agacé, il refuse de me lâcher et nous fait chuter sur le lit où il me tombe dessus.

* * *

OH. MEIN. GOTT.

Bill et Tom sont sur ce lit, tous les deux, et Tom vient de faire la proposition la plus indécente de sa vie à son frère!!

OH. MEIN. GOTT.

Je voulais informer toutes les lectrices que je, sous signée, GLR vous autorisais à vous énerver autant que vous voulez sur KLR, autrement nommée "La sadique", mais PAS AUJOURD'HUI!!Parce qu'aujourd'hui... C'est son anniversaire! Elle a 18ans!! (et les boules, je vous raconte pas, à en faire tomber un sapin...)

La majorité, ca mérite bien une trève, non? Donc, je propose que vous oubliiez votre rage et votre frustration (comment faire, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais c'est juste une histoire de considération... Quoique je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire que cette chère KLR qui jubile à la pensée de votre frustration vous considère... Mais ceci est un autre débat...;-) ) le temps de ce 5 avril pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire!!

Par contre demain, vous pourrez laissez exploser vos sentiments les plus sauvages et les plus animaux contre elle...

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAH!! (rire machiavélique...oui je fais n'importe quoi depuis que nous sommes rentrées de Berlin, c'est surement du à la retombée après tous les excès d'hystérie...J'aimerais pouvoir vous raconter, mais je crains que cela dure trop, beaucoup trop longtemps...)

" Es ist zum Wahnsinnigwerden. Offiziell sind wir es ja schon"


	4. Capricieusement envoûté

Hallo Leute ! Ici KLR !

Nous voila revenus de Berlin et c'était incommensurablement génial (mais j'ai déjà dû le dire tant de fois que ça va finir par vous lasser ! ;-)) Et nous sommes en vacances ! Que de bonheur !

Vous allez donc découvrir ce que va donner cette chute (intéressante ? ;-) ) sur le lit ! Je suis sûre que vous avez déjà beaucoup d'idées, maintenant, découvrez ce que mon esprit tortueux a bien pu vous trouver !;-)

Geniesst (Appréciez ;-) )!

* * *

**Partie 4 ****: Capricieusement envoûté**

Je me débats, il se voit obliger de clouer mes bras au-dessus de ma tête et de s'asseoir sur mon bassin. Il sourit devant mes efforts, et si, au début ce sourire me pousse à bouger encore plus, il finit par me rendre totalement passif, plus occupé à me remplir de sa beauté ironique qu'à montrer ma possible supériorité. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il se fait plus lourd, j'arrête de gigoter.

Une fois que je ne bouge plus, il se penche vers moi, et à quelques centimètres de mon visage souffle sur une mèche qui me dissimulait les yeux. Je me sens devenir brûlant, un sentiment d'excitation commence à prendre possession de moi. Sentiment qui s'intensifie lorsque, sans s'éloigner de mon nez, mes yeux, ma bouche, il murmure, amusé

« Tu as quand même un caractère abominable. »

Je ne daigne pas répondre. Pour me faire réagir, il souffle encore sur mon visage, mais cette fois, il atteint ma bouche qui se met à picoter, désireuse d'un contact bien plus consistant et appuyé. Je secoue la tête et lui lance un regard noir, mais ne reprends pas mes gesticulations.

« Tu as fini ? »

Je hoche la tête, rendu muet par la vexation. Mais plus j'y pense, plus je me rends compte que vexé ou non, même si j'avais voulu ne serait-ce que chuchoter, ma voix n'aurait pu émettre aucun son.

Face à ma réponse positive, il bascule sur le côté en lâchant mes mains. Je me relève sur les coudes et le fusille du regard.

« Je n'ai pas un sale caractère, j'ai juste horreur qu'on se moque de moi ! »

Il reste pensif, puis laisse échapper un petit soupir. Son regard se fait plus profond.

« Mais je ne plaisantais pas. »

Je me mordille les lèvres, sceptique. Il les fixe un instant, puis secoue la tête comme pour chasser l'image. Finalement, il vient lentement prendre ma main droite et doucement la fait une nouvelle fois pénétrer sous son tee-shirt. J'ai un mouvement de recul, mais ses doigts s'accrochent à mon poignet

« Je ne plaisante pas. »

Je plante alors son regard dans le sien.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

J'espère au moment où je pose ma question qu'il oubliera de me demander pourquoi moi la première fois j'ai voulu le toucher.

Sa main remonte le long de mon poignet, épousant tous les creux et les protubérances de la paume de ma main, épousant la forme de mes doigts, puis il serre ma main contre lui.

« Parce que si n'importe quelle fille peut me toucher, je veux que la personne que j'aime le plus au monde le puisse aussi. »

Alors que je ne réponds rien, balançant entre l'envie de croire ce que j'entends et la suspicion d'une nouvelle blague, il soupire une nouvelle fois et lâche ma main. Aussitôt, je souhaite revenir cinq secondes en avant pour acquiescer et garder le droit de le toucher, mais ce qu'il fait ensuite m'arrête le cœur.

Il se redresse sur les genoux et d'un geste très ample, ôte son haut et le lance à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois mon jumeau torse nu, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le contempler, de le fixer avec une envie presque maladive. Mais je ne bouge toujours pas, ne comprenant pas son acte.

Il remarque mon regard et rougit légèrement. Puis il se reprend et murmure avec tendresse

« Tu sais bien que je t'ai toujours appartenu, alors je veux que tu le saches. Même si je ne comprends pas toujours très bien où tu veux en venir. Si je dois me mettre torse nu pour que tu comprennes que tu es tout, alors comme tu le vois, je le ferais. »

Il se couche et me regarde. Je n'ai même pas à réfléchir une seconde que je réponds à son invitation et je me couche entre ses bras. Mon buste est appuyé contre le sien, ses bras se referment sur mon dos.

Je pose mes mains bien à plat au niveau de ses pectoraux, puis y appuie mon menton pour l'admirer. La tête légèrement relevée par l'oreiller, il m'adresse un sourire magnifique.

Puis, il commence, taquin, à me lancer quelques piques

« J'arrive pas à croire que je doive faire tout ça parce que tu es jaloux. »

J'affiche une moue boudeuse et réplique à son grand plaisir.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux, j'estime juste que tu n'as pas à « faire l'amour » à qui que ce soit. »

Un petit rire me secoue alors que ses bras se resserrent davantage sur moi.

« T'appelles ça pas jaloux ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai à dire moi te concernant ? »

Je lui jette un regard indigné qui lui fait hausser un sourire moqueur.

« Tu n'as rien à me reprocher, je ne fais pas l'amour à nos groupies. »

Il redresse un peu plus la tête, stupéfait.

« Tu me reproches ça ? »

Je le regarde, provocateur et je lâche un sourd

« Oui. »

D'étonnement, il laisse lourdement retomber sa tête sur le lit. Il reste silencieux quelques secondes, puis me fixe une nouvelle fois et je vois dans son regard quelque chose qui me perturbe. Il plaisante, mais je perçois tout de même une lueur de sérieux qui me rend perplexe.

« Mais si on va par là, MOI, je ne couche pas avec des garçons. Je pourrais me sentir mal. »

J'éclate de rire devant une telle éventualité, mais voyant qu'il ne me suit pas dans mon hilarité, je m'arrête, fronce les sourcils, remonte un peu vers son visage et demande

« Et pourquoi ? »

Il secoue la tête, comme une mimique pour se débarrasser de ma question, mais voyant que j'attends patiemment la réponse, il élude

« Tu en penserais quoi toi si c'était mon cas ? »

Immédiatement je m'exclame

« Je veux que tu deviennes moine ! »

Il éclate de rire et me serre un peu plus. Je m'approche un peu plus de son cou.

« Quelle horreur ! »

Pas du tout de cet avis, je m'exclame avec engouement

« Je t'aurais pour moi tout seul, ça serait génial ! »

Il me fixe, ironique.

« Mais tu m'as déjà pour toi tout seul, je n'ai personne dans ma vie. »

Aussitôt, je me redresse à moitié et l'apostrophe, indigné

« Parce que s'il y avait quelqu'un je deviendrais moins important ! »

Avec patience, il me ramène contre lui. Toujours hautement mécontent, je plonge mon nez dans son cou. Puis, poussé par une quelconque impulsion, je prends la peau de son cou entre mes dents et je serre légèrement. Il émet un drôle de son, à mi-chemin entre le gémissement de plaisir et de douleur. Il tente de se dégager, mais je ne le laisse pas s'échapper. Pour me faire lâcher, sa main descend le long de mon corps, manque de s'arrêter sur mes fesses, mais se pose en haut de ma cuisse qu'il pince. Immédiatement je le relâche, surpris du long frisson qui m'a parcouru au contact entre mes fesses et ses doigts. Il soupire.

« Il y a des fois où tu es aussi pénible qu'une amante Bill. »

Je grogne dans son cou que je n'ai pas pour autant délaissé.

« Au lieu de te moquer, dis-moi pourquoi tu te sens mal quand je suis avec des garçons. »

Il fait un mouvement d'épaule nerveux, mais je ne retire pas ma question. Je veux savoir.

« J'ai jamais dit ça. J'ai dit « pourrais ». »

Je me serre un peu plus contre lui, ma main se déplace sur son torse et j'espère sans grand espoir qu'il ne se rende pas compte que je suis en train de déplacer mes doigts d'une manière qui se rapproche extrêmement d'une caresse.

« Et bien moi je pense que tu devrais utiliser le présent. »

Mes mouvements semblent le détendre et curieux, il demande

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

Je fixe ma main et l'envie brusquement. Je me rends compte que mes lèvres désirent suivre le même chemin. Je joue avec mon piercing avec contrariété puis me force à relever les yeux vers les siens pour répondre. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit alors. Je suis vraiment très prés…

« Tu n'aurais jamais imaginé me dire ça si tu n'y avais pas déjà pensé au moins une fois »

Il soupire de lassitude. Je pense qu'il n'a pas encore remarqué que ma bouche est prête à se poser sur la sienne tellement je suis proche.

« C'est terrible d'avoir quelqu'un qui me connaît aussi bien… »

J'ai le souffle court.

« Alors pourquoi ? »

Tom plisse la bouche, mais ne répond rien, le visage résolument tourné vers le plafond. Je fais entrer mes ongles dans sa peau et insiste.

« Grand frère ? »

Sa réponse tombe abruptement

« Justement pour ça. »

Mon esprit déjà très embrumé par sa proximité refuse de me laisser comprendre le sens de sa phrase et je ne peux que chuchoter, le souffle raide

« De quoi ? »

Sa réponse arrête une nouvelle fois les battements de mon cœur, je sens le plaisir qui m'envahit.

« J'ai l'impression que tu cherches à … me remplacer… »

J'oublie presque de respirer. Je fixe sa bouche, aussi bien parce qu'elle me donne terriblement envie, parce qu'elle me semble tentante au possible, que parce que je veux ses mots qui peinent à sortir.

« Quand tu invites un garçon dans ton lit, même si on fait pas exactement la même chose tous les deux, je repense à toutes ces fois où c'est moi que tu pries de venir, et…je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux. Parce que le garçon avec qui tu t'envoies en l'air, il est tellement plus proche de moi que ne le serait une de tes fans féminines. On a probablement les mêmes sujets de conversation, les mêmes remarques ironiques, le même corps et surtout on veut tous les deux la même chose : être auprès de toi. Et c'est lui qui gagne… »

Sa voix tremble légèrement à la fin de sa phrase. Je laisse échapper un petit « oh… » qui le fait se tourner vers moi. Et il se rend compte de ma position. Son souffle se raréfie, et de la même manière que je suis resté bloqué sur ses lèvres sensuelles, ses yeux papillonnent en direction de ma bouche. Il a l'air perdu, mais pourtant une drôle s'impression s'affiche au fond de ses pupilles. Il veut que je m'approche encore, et j'obéis à sa demande, les yeux remplis de toute cette admiration, cette envie. Je chuchote

« Jamais aucun de ses garçons ne pourrait se comparer à toi… »

Ses yeux sont vraiment magnifiques… Et alors que je souffle la phrase qui résume ma vie, j'ai l'impression de m'évanouir tellement il est proche de moi. Plus que jamais…

« Parce que toi je t'aime. »

Et sur ces mots, mes lèvres effleurent les siennes.

* * *

Hallo Leute ! Ici GLR !

Aaaaaargh, cette KLR est unbelehrbar (in-co-rri-gible) !! POURQUOI, MAIS POURQUOI arrête-t-elle toujours aux moments les plus cruciaux ?? C'est atroce…

Mais Bill a dit à son frère qu'il l'aimait !! C'est fantastique ! Et Tom a limite demandé à son frère d'arrêter de coucher à tout bout de champ, enfin, avec des mecs… Tom nous montrerait il une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité… La jalousie ? Après tout, pourquoi est-ce que Bill devrait être le seul à avoir des défauts majeurs ?? Enfin, moi je dis ça, je dis rien…

Pour tout vous avouer, je trouve cette scène très chouxy… Deux petits jumeaux qui s'aiment très fraternellement, et qui se font un câlin sur un lit… Miam !

Mais KLR, youhou, que fais-tu ? Il ne s'est encore RIEN passé ! Et on n'a même pas les détails du baiser ! Non mais franchement ! Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas garder les lectrices ? En les faisant baver, poireauter, rager, s'énerver, crier, soupirer, s'attendrir devant leur écran ? Non, pas du tout, tu n'as décidément rien compris…

Mais, vous qui commencez à la connaître, vous savez certainement qu'il ab-so-lu-ment impossible de faire changer d'avis une KLR convaincue alors tant pis, vous êtes condamnés à lire ses histoires qu'elle va continuer de découper de la manière la plus sadique qui puisse être…

Wir ham euch allen ganz ganz ganz ganz lieb !

"Es ist zum Wahnsinnigwerden. Offiziell sind wir es ja schon"


	5. Egoistement amoureux

Hallo Leute !Ici KLR !

Si j'étais Bill, je dirais même « Bonjour tout le monde » avec un accent délicieux, mais voyons les choses en face, je ne suis ni allemande, ni gâtée par la nature qui ne m'a pas offert un jumeau non moins délicieux que son accent.

Concernant les reviews, mille fois merci, je les ai beaucoup appréciées !;-)

Donc, si je comprends bien l'humeur général, vous êtes énervées, voir frustrées (et c'était le but ! (si je savais faire les smileys, je vous en ferais un vous tirant la langue, mais devant mon manque de connaissances, vous échappez au smiley mais pas à mon annonce catastrophique !;-) ).

Alors laissez-moi vous dire que vous n'êtes pas au bout de votre frustration (nous n'en sommes qu'au cinquième chapitre, je ne vais quand même pas les laisser s'en tirer comme cela, vous me prenez pour qui ?;-) )! Mais vous allez vous en rendre compte vous même…

Enjoy ! (Vous avez remarqué ? Je fais des efforts et tente de ne pas parler dans mon langage rotien allemanisant pas toujours compréhensible (mais je vous concède qu'il y a des fois où mon français n'est pas non plus des plus simples (ou des plus français !) pour faire preuve d'égalité et parler (le grand mot !) anglais ! Bon, je vous laisse lire ;-))

* * *

**Partie 5 ****: Egoïstement amoureux**

Ce n'est pas un vrai baiser. Juste un frôlement entêtant.

Je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour avoir le cœur près à exploser. Je veux juste cela. Pourtant, je sais que si la pression devenait plus ferme, que si sa bouche se faisait plus demandeuse, sa langue plus vorace, j'aurais l'exacte même sensation. Celle d'être exactement à ma place et de ne vouloir rien de plus. Quoi qu'il fasse, je ne voudrais pas en avoir plus, pas en avoir moins.

Mais nous restons là, nous touchant légèrement avec cette explosion commune à l'intérieur de notre corps, de notre tête.

Ses mains me pressent encore plus contre lui. Autant nos bouches ne font que s'apprivoiser en un contact aussi léger que fragile, autant mon corps se fait impatient contre le sien, se collant, s'enroulant autour du sien.

Il n'y a aucune hâte. Juste un mouvement sensuel de nos corps qui se meuvent comme si le corps si similaire n'était pas assez présent contre lui.

Ses mains remontent vers ma nuque. Elles sont lourdes, elles me marquent au passage, me donnent l'envie absolue de m'écraser contre sa bouche, mais je ne fais rien. Je ressens juste le goût de Tom, j'aspire son souffle qui devient désespérément erratique.

Enfin ses doigts arrivent à ma nuque, mais au moment de me presser contre lui, permettant ainsi transformer le tâtonnement en véritable baiser, il se fige. Sans quitter ma bouche, il feule

« Putain Bill… »

Il s'écarte de moi, avec difficulté mais urgence. Ses bras me quittent, sa peau me délaisse, sa bouche m'est enlevée. Il me tourne le dos, se lève du lit avec raideur alors que je suis incapable du moindre mouvement et il se précipite sur son tee-shirt. Alors qu'il le remet je vois qu'il tremble. Ses gestes sont maladroits, gauches et malheureux.

Sans oser me regarder, il sort de la chambre, manquant de s'écrouler à chaque pas.

Je reste couché, sous le choc.

Sous le choc d'avoir autant aimé.

J'ai bien conscience que le fait qu'il s'agissait tout de même d'une parodie de baiser avec mon frère jumeau devrait m'affoler, me tétaniser, me faire venir le rouge aux joues, mais je n'y arrive. En soit, il faut dire que je ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts pour arriver à un tel état d'esprit…

Pour moi, c'est dans la logique de mes pensées pour lui.

L'unique question qui me perturbe un peu est de savoir si tous les autres jumeaux éprouvent un tel besoin, un tel élan de possessivité presque passionnel pour son double. Mais au fond, plus je réfléchis, plus je me rends compte que cela m'est complètement égal. Ce qui m'importe c'est mon état actuel. Et lui.

Lui plus que tout.

Je me remémore les mots que je lui ai prononcés avant que nos lèvres entrent en contact.

« Parce que toi je t'aime. »

Sur le moment, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à l'implication profonde de ma déclaration, elle exprimait juste une vérité naturelle que je ne me voyais pas cacher. Peut-être qu'il est parti par leur faute, à ces six petits mots…

Peut-être qu'il les a pris pour ceux qu'on souffle à son âme sœur au lieu de ceux qu'on avoue à son jumeau… Mais pour moi, ces deux concepts sont tellement proches que je ne parviendrais même pas à les différencier.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Que je suis amoureux de mon propre frère ?

Je plisse les lèvres et me redresse sur mon lit, un peu perdu au milieu de toutes ces pensées, moi qui n'ai jamais eu à réfléchir sur ma façon d'aimer Tom.

Je me mets machinalement à la recherche de mon portable pour savoir qui m'a envoyé le message.

De toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela signifie être amoureux ? Vouloir rester pour toujours auprès de la personne pour qui bat notre cœur ?

Mon cœur s'accélère toujours à sa vue, et cela depuis notre enfance. Quant à vouloir rester avec lui, ce n'est même plus une question, c'est ce que je désire depuis qu'on nous a séparés à la naissance pour nous mettre dans deux berceaux séparés.

Bon sang, où ai-je bien pu mettre ce téléphone !

Être amoureux, c'est vouloir toujours être en contact, toucher, embrasser non?

Là encore, je ne me souviens même pas d'un temps où j'ai tenté de rejeter les bras de mon frère, où je n'ai pas été hypnotisé par ses mouvements, où j'ai été dégoûté par sa peau chaude et vivante sous mes doigts.

Je l'ai embrassé tout à l'heure…

Pas d'un baiser d'amant, mais ce frôlement était bien loin de toute notion de fraternité.

Et au moment où je mets la main sur mon portable, je comprends enfin.

Je suis amoureux. Depuis toujours.

Et cela ne me fait rien. Je ne suis ne choqué, ni dégoûté.

Amoureux. Et alors…? Ma façon de l'aimer a toujours été la même, mes peines ne changeront pas, mes attentes non plus. J'ai toujours vécu avec la possessivité, la rage de le voir s'éloigner, la tristesse de devoir le partager. Être amoureux est un sentiment bien proche d'aimer, je pense…

Mais aimer est plus profond. Être amoureux est un état, un état qu'on ne choisit pas, on le subit, à tort ou à raison. Être amoureux est changeant, hésitant, incertain. Cette marque qui se rajoute détourne le sentiment de sa valeur première, ce « eux » est de trop, il dilue les sentiments, leur ôte leur éclat, les ternit.

Aimer naît de notre propre volonté.

Chaque personne en tant que sujet prend la décision qu'il sait dangereuse et blessante. Aimer est un verbe qui sort de nos entrailles, on ne peut pas l'étouffer, c'est net, immédiat, irrémédiable.

Définitif

Alors la différence est vite vue. Je mérite sûrement l'appellation d'amoureux, mais la vérité est que je l'aime, sans conditions.

Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur d'un mot qui n'exprime pas un tiers de ce que je ressens ? Je n'ai jamais été effrayé par les mots, je ne fais que jouer avec eux. Jouer pour amuser, jouer pour faire pâmer de plaisir, jouer pour aimer…

Et je devrais me sentir honteux d'ajouter amoureux à cette liste si longue d'émotions associées à mon jumeau ? Quel drôle de monde où l'on doit camoufler sous une bonne dose d'hypocrisie et de cynique ce qui fait tant de bien !

Je suis hypocrite. Fourbe. Faux. Dissimulateur.

Dois-je le rester avec lui ?

Si les autres considèrent que je suis monstrueux, repoussant, malsain, dérangé, alors je jouerai. Ne vivons-nous pas dans un monde qui n'accepte que le beau, le superficiel, le correct ? Je ris quand je pense à quel point ils me supplient de leur ouvrir mon cœur en pensant que je n'ai que de la perfection à leur offrir, quand ils mourraient pour un élément de mon existence, quand qu'ils seraient si choqués d'en connaître la nature exacte…

Qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à ma sincérité s'ils ne veulent voir que du parfait, s'ils ne peuvent supporter ce qui fait moi…

J'ouvre le message, il est de Georg.

« _Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu fais pour que Tom se fasse avoir à chaque fois, je suppose qu'il est venu te voir ( ?)_

_En tout cas, nous partons en boîte dans une demi-heure, on utilisera un taxi, si vous voulez nous rejoindre, rendez-vous dans le hall. »_

Le message date de trois quart d'heure et j'ai la certitude que Tom est redescendu, ruminant et qu'il a dû les accompagner.

Je considère mon portable, pensif.

Puis, j'ouvre un nouveau message et l'envoie à Georg.

« _Tom et moi nous sommes encore disputés…Enfin, pas comme les autres fois, cette fois c'était bizarre. Il est avec vous ? »_

Je pose mon téléphone sur la table de chevet et me couche en attendant la réponse. Le chemin est long jusqu'à la discothèque où ils veulent aller et Georg est bien trop curieux pour résister.

Et ainsi, comme je l'avais prévu, le voyant de mon portable clignote. J'attends qu'il s'éteigne, puis me décide à le prendre en main

« _Une nouvelle dispute ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ?! En plus il tire une de ces têtes, ça devait être rudement virulent ! Comment ça se fait que vous vous soyez pas réconcilié ? »_

J'ai à peine lu le message qu'un autre arrive.

_« Non, en fait, la vraie question est comment Tom a pu supporter l'idée de passer au moins six longues heures loin de toi sans savoir que tu ne lui en veux plus ? »_

Je pianote sur le rebord du lit, indécis sur le message à envoyer. Est-ce que Georg a le doit de savoir ?

_« Je te l'ai dit, c'était bizarre. Il t'en a pas parlé ? »_

Les messages s'ensuivent, avec une telle vitesse qu'elle me permet de ne pas réfléchir quant à la conduite à adopter.

_« Tu crois que je vais me laisser avoir par tes pirouettes ? Je m'appelle pas Tom, Macky ! Et moi contrairement à certains qui me fusillent du regard, je n'hésiterais pas à te rentrer dans le chou si tu fais ta mauvaise tête ! »_

Après tout, Georg a toujours su ma fascination pour Tom, je ne m'en cache pas.Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose avait changé, je suis le même…

_« J'en déduis qu'il ne t'a rien dit. Tom n'hésite pas à me rentrer dedans, la preuve, il fait la gueule ! »_

Mais il y a maintenant entre nous une esquisse de baiser dont Tom a peur, il y a cette passion que je lui ai toujours porté qui lui éclate à la figure sans qu'il ne puisse fermer les yeux.

_« Fiche toi de moi ! S'il fait la gueule maintenant, c'est juste parce qu'il aurait voulu le faire, mais que comme d'habitude, il n'a pas osé aller jusqu'au bout par peur (totalement stupide !) de te perdre ! Alors arrête de te faire désirer ! On dirait qu'il vient de se faire repousser par la fille de ses rêves ! »_

Avant, il pouvait se cacher derrière ses filles, ses one night stands, maintenant, nous sommes seuls.

_« Il n'a pas peur de me perdre, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Il sait bien que je ne pourrais jamais me passer de lui et que c'est la seule et unique raison pour laquelle je me comporte avec lui de cette manière ! »_

Seuls avec un sentiment qu'il a refoulé toute sa vie, contrairement à moi, et qu'il n'est plus capable de comprendre. Si j'ai appris à surnager, à garder la tête haute à force d'acceptation, lui coule, se noie, empêtré dans ce qu'il est conscient trop tard d'éprouver.

_« Moi je le sais Bill, pas lui. Lui il vit dans la hantise qu'un jour, tes coups de colère t'éloignent irrémédiablement de lui et qu'il ne puisse plus jamais t'approcher. »_

Quelque chose a changé après tout, sauf que ce n'est pas moi…

_« C'est n'importe quoi ! La raison de mes colères était pourtant claire ! »_

Ce n'est pas non plus notre relation, elle a toujours été ainsi, fusionnelle, presque passionnée.

_« Pour moi oui, on dirait une midinette qui gémit parce que son petit ami ne lui prête pas assez d'attention. Des fois, j'ai l'impression que tu en joues. Que tu joues juste pour qu'il ne parte pas, pour lui montrer à quoi il s'expose si jamais il osait t'oublier… »_

Non, ce qui a changé est la vision que Tom avait de cette relation qu'il ne juge plus aussi innocente. Je le sais comme s'il me l'avait hurlé, je le sens, je le vois se ronger les sangs dans ce taxi, à broyer Georg par ses coups d'œil meurtriers à la simple suspicion que ces messages qu'il envoie pourraient m'être destinés.

_« Je déteste ta comparaison. »_

Et moi, qu'est-ce que j'en pense ?

Mon message reste longtemps sans réponse, puis soudain, la lumière éclaire la pièce désertée par le soleil.

_« Tu sais Bill, j'ai compris depuis longtemps. »_

Je reste un long moment sans bouger. Comprendre… Comment quiconque pourrait comprendre ce que mon double peine à entrevoir ? Comment quiconque pourrait savoir ce qui coule dans mon cœur ? Ce sang qui coule en moi… Celui du frère ou un autre que tant ont peur de découvrir ?

Je n'ai pas de réponse, alors je donne la seule que j'ai.

_« Alors préviens-moi quand il rentrera. »_

Et je laisse entrevoir une partie de mon âme à un des rares qui n'a pas besoin d'une image sans failles, qui m'en voudrait de lui céder une représentation fissurée quand il peut avoir l'originale.

_« Et avec qui. »_

Hey Leute ! Ici GLR !

Nous revoilou pour ce cinquième chapitre... Qui n'a absolument pas répondu à toutes vos attentes, nous le savons, nous le savons, nous le savons! (comme les Moires dans Hercule... Et oui, nous sommes des déesses, et nous avons entre nos mains la vie et la mort de tous nos personnages... Un simple coup de ciseau et clac! plus de Bill, plus de Tom, et plus de lemon...)

Vous ne voulez pas qu'une telle chose arrive, n'est ce pas ? Dans ce cas, il ne faut pas être "pas contente", il faut sourire et se dire "chouette, Tom va en boite ! Il va sûrement faire une rencontre, coucher avec une fille, et acquérir tout plein d'expérience, dont il pourra faire profiter son frérot préféré..!". Tout ca pour vous dire qu'il ne faut pas être défaitiste, et surtout surtout, ne pas nous en vouloir...

(GLR qui se protège la tête de ses bras pour ne pas que les lectrices ne la lapident/ne lui lancent des tomates...s'il vous plaît...)

En plus, je suis sûre que ca vous plait, même si vous n'osez pas nous le dire, même si pour l'instant, la frustration et l'énervement prennent le pas sur l'admiration sans bornes que vous vouez (bzw que vous vouez à KLR...)

A bientôt, en compagnie d'un Tom dragueur, d'un Bill de plus en plus égoïste et capricieux, d'un Georg clairvoyant (ahaha... C'est intéressant...) et d'un Gustav qui n'a, aux dernières nouvelles, toujours rien compris...Chouette, vivement le chapitre 6!

"Es ist zum Wahnsinnigwerden. Offiziell sind wir es ja schon."


	6. Capricieusement méprisant

Hallo Leute ! Ici KLR !

Bon, j'ai pu constater que vous étiez toutes frustrées, furieuses et f…(un autre adjectif avec un f qui vous qualifierez ? ;-), et je crois bien que vous n'allez pas encore arrêter de l'être…

Sinon, Bill est toujours d'aussi mauvais caractère et vous allez constater que Tom fait une vague (très vague, faut pas exagérer ! ;-) ) tentative de reprise de liberté affective (mouais, je sais pas trop comment qualifier tout ça, tentative de libération fraternelle ça ne veut rien dire hein ?).

Je n'ai plus d'autres langues pour espérer que vous enjoy /geniesst /appréciez, donc…euh..amusez vous bien ? ;-)

* * *

**Partie 6 ****: Capricieusement méprisant**

Les heures passent, longues et lassantes.

Je pense à mon frère et me rends compte n'avoir jamais eu autre sujet lors de mes divagations.

Je m'ennuie et Tom me manque.

Je m'ennuie et je veux Tom.

Je m'ennuie et je ne veux plus penser à lui.

Enfin, mon portable vibre. Il est près de trois heures du matin et Georg se rappelle enfin à mon bon souvenir. J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas trop bu…

_« Toùm eet une filllle dzns ving mintu »_

Je n'ai même pas le courage de me moquer devant la probable quantité de boisson qu'il a dû engloutir pour m'envoyer un message pareil, non, j'ai le cœur trop occupé.

Tom a conté fleurette à une fille, et il la ramène pour être sûr de mettre la bonne distance entre nous.  
Crétin.

Je me lève, un poids dans l'estomac et une colère rongeante qui me m'engloutit progressivement. Je vais me coucher sur mon lit, les mains posées derrière la nuque et j'attends, savourant cet énervement qui se transforme pas à pas en rage.

J'active cette colère, je laisse toute ma colère s'amplifier, grossir, devenir énorme.

Puis, un bruit de clé se fait entendre, ma poitrine est prête à exploser, d'appréhension et de pure fureur. Mes yeux ne quittent pas le plafond, même pas quand deux personnes pénètrent dans notre chambre, l'une gloussant tout ce qu'elle peut et l'autre essayant à la fois de se détacher de la silhouette trop pressante et de me montrer ses positions.

Mon jumeau allume la lumière et nous fait subir le commentaire grivois de sa compagne en rapport à la « funitude de ne pas faire ça dans le noir ».

Je tourne lentement la tête vers eux. La première remarque que je me fais est qu'elle mon exact contraire. Blonde, pulpeuse, lourdement féminine, collante quand je suis piquant, incisif et désespérément garçon.

La deuxième est que je la déteste.

Les autres ne sont que répétitions de cette constatation.

Je ne regarde même pas mon jumeau, mais je sens bien à ce qu'il s'attende à une réaction virulente pour la fille qu'il s'est choisi. Je l'ai toujours fait. Une réplique juste mais blessante, en trois-quatre phrase, je les écrase de mon mépris et de ma colère.

Tom me connaît très bien. Mais son problème est que moi aussi.

Ce soir, il veut que j'insulte son coup d'une nuit pour prendre sa défense, m'engueuler peut être et avoir une raison rationnelle de le faire.

Mais à ce jeu je suis le plus fort. Surtout quand il s'agit de lui.

Je me redresse sur les coudes et le fixe avec une impression indéfinissable. Je l'affronte et comprends qu'il se prépare mentalement à notre confrontation. Mais au lieu d'éclater en reproches, de critiquer le décolleté pigeonnant de cette fille, de la ridiculiser, je prononce seulement.

« Salut. »

Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Je le soupçonne d'avoir répéter son texte sur le chemin du retour entre un baiser distrait et une main retirée de son entrejambe, pour être aussi rigidement cantonné dans un échange de remarques sèches qui n'a plus lieu d'être. Sinon il aurait déjà répliqué.

Pas de chance, aujourd'hui j'expérimente une nouvelle technique.

« Euh… »

La seule réponse qu'il me donne est celle-ci. Je suis extrêmement calme, malgré mon envie démentielle d'aller saisir cette groupie par les cheveux, de la flanquer dehors avec mon pied aux fesses et de piquer une énorme crise de jalousie à Tom, je me contente de le fixer, glacial et sans un geste.

À cette constatation, mon frère se met à jouer avec le bas de son tee-shirt. Je ne le quitte pas du regard, même pas pour répondre à sa groupie qui une fois qu'elle a enfin compris que la seule personne qui pouvait être présente dans la suite Kaulitz ne pouvait qu'être le deuxième détenteur du titre et donc, par association, que j'étais le chanteur de TokioHotel, m'a accablé d'un flot volubile de paroles.

Puis finalement, voulant visiblement en finir au plus vite, Tom lâche.

« Tu pourrais sortir s'il te plaît. On voudrait être tranquille. »

Précis et direct. Mais je ne l'entends pas de cette oreille. Si tu veux me rejeter, tu vas devoir y mettre beaucoup plus de conviction car ma patience et grande et tes armes ne valent pas les miennes. Je peux supporter humiliations et jalousie car tu finiras par être à moi.

Mon regard le dévaste au passage, mais je ne bouge pas. Je grince simplement

« Pressé ? »

Il pince ses lèvres à les faire devenir blanches. Il ne reconnaît pas son frère, mais il a conscience que s'il ne comprend pas rapidement mes prochaines réactions, il sera trop tard, il ne pourra plus s'opposer à moi. Devant son hésitation, je tourne lentement la tête vers la fille et demande, le ton froid et l'œil faussement distrait.

« Tu lui as piqué sa langue ? Je l'ai connu plus bavard… »

Elle glousse de plus belle et dans un hoquet aussi ridicule que pathétique, elle réplique

« Bah non, elle est trop bien attachée ! »

Je ramène mon regard vers Tom, sans même avoir besoin de le faire narquois et désabusé. Je le vois qui s'agite de plus en plus. Imperturbable, je continue, sans laisser une seule fois paraître qu'intérieurement je bous.

« Tu voudrais faire quoi avec lui ? »

Elle rigole de plus en plus, elle est décidément complètement ivre…

« Plein, plein de choses… J'ai envie de coucher avec lui et peut être même de le su… »

Mais mon jumeau n'attend pas qu'elle touche le fond, il l'interrompt brutalement.

« Bill. Arrête ! »

Je plisse les yeux qui deviennent deux fentes menaçantes.

« Bah quoi ? Je discute de manière civilisée avec la prochaine fille avec qui mon frère va faire l'amour. C'est pas toi qui disais que j'étais trop jaloux ? »

J'insiste légèrement sur l'expression « faire l'amour ». Il manque de grimacer. Je me relève avec une grâce toute féminine et lentement, lui laissant tout le temps pour contempler mon dos et ma chute de reins, sur laquelle son regard s'appesantit presque avec désespoir, contre son grès, et je me couche sur son lit.

Quand je me retourne, je vois ses ongles qui s'enfoncent profondément entre ses mains, à cet instant, j'ignore contre quelle force il lutte. Celle qui lui souffle de venir me mettre une paire de gifles ou celle plus sournoise qui l'incite à venir à moi, comme tout à l'heure.

Il feule

« Bill, dehors, maintenant ça suffit. »

Sa copine qui ne comprend décidément pas grand-chose et ne perçoit pas la tension oscillant entre envie et colère qui règne dans la pièce, lâche

« Mais il peut rester ! »

Il devient blanc. Je laisse échapper un petit rire et minaude

« C'est une bonne idée ! Tom, je peux rester ? »

Cette fois, il semble furieux. Il fait un pas menaçant vers moi et m'attrape par le bras, voulant me forcer à me lever. Il m'ordonne.

« Maintenant Bill, tu cesses ton attitude de gamin et tu sors ! »

L'espace entre nous est très réduit, il est à moitié penché sur le lit, je suis accroupi sur son lit, et mon visage est près du sien, près, si près…

Ma voix devient glaciale.

« Je ne vais nulle part Tom. Cette chambre est également la mienne. »

Je relève effrontément le menton. Dans un mouvement de colère, Tom me l'attrape entre deux doigts. Et inconsciemment, mon visage s'approche avec une lenteur extrême du sien.

« Personne ne me jette dehors si je veux rester. »

Je m'arrête à quelques centimètres de sa bouche et mon rictus devient méprisant, il le salit de penser à cette fille, je le traîne plus bas que terre rien qu'avec cette intonation, et il ne peut le supporter.

« Mais vu que tu m'as l'air si pressé, emmène la donc aux toilettes du troisième étage, elles sont toujours vides. Et comme elle me semble complètement transportée à l'idée de te sucer, elle aura son compte je pense. »

Il me lâche avec fureur. Ses doigts ont fait une trace rouge sur mon bras mais je n'en ai cure.

Il est pâle, son regard passe de mes lèvres d'où s'échappent les mots vicieux à mes yeux provocateurs, tout son corps est raide, tendu. La dernière phrase, crachée dans une dernière volonté de blesser le fait blêmir.

« Et tu veux que je te dise, la seule chose que tu veux là, c'est sentir la bouche de cette fille sur ton sexe en désirant que ce soit la mienne. Alors ne viens pas me parler d'amour. »

Brusquement, il s'écarte de moi comme si mon contact pouvait le brûler. Ses yeux sont rageurs, j'y lis une pluie de sentiments et surtout une folie qui s'empare de lui, poussé à la fois par l'envie de me faire accomplir le sens de mes mos et celle de me les rentrer dans la gorge. Finalement, il empoigne la fille par l'avant-bras et la traîne dehors sans m'adresser un mot.

Je reste au milieu de la pièce, bouillonnant de colère mais le cœur prêt à exploser.

Mais il ne me reste rien à faire.

Je perçois la colère extrême de mon frère alors qu'il descend les escaliers à toute trombe, remorquant sa conquête. Mon exaspération jalouse se calme un peu à la pensée qu'après un tel coup de ma part, quoique j'ai pu en dire, il ne sera plus capable de faire quelque chose avec cette fille.

Mon frère porte toujours une armure constituée de ripostes ironiques sur le sexe, sur sa vie privée derrière laquelle il se cache dès qu'on l'approche de trop près. Je suis un des rares à égratigner sa carapace en temps habituel, avec moi, il est naturel, il montre sa sensibilité, ses peurs, ses doutes…

Et je sais que je viens de faire exposer cette barrière. Avec peu de phrases, mais des mots et surtout une attitude, des sous-entendus qui l'ont touché jusqu'au cœur, qui l'ont retourné, chamboulé.

Ma colère s'échappe de mon corps, je me sens mal de ce que je lui ai infligé.

Je suis égoïste…Je le sais et manipule ce trait de caractère pour obtenir ce que je veux… Pour mon frère.

Suis-je en plus un salaud ?

Je vais m'accouder à la fenêtre, une fois de plus et je contemple la nuit, noire.

J'ignore le temps que je passe à fixer les maisons endormies, les passants ivres et les voitures multicolores, mais soudain, un fracas se fait entendre dans ma chambre.

Le temps de me retourner et je fais face à Tom, ivre de fureur qui me fixe de toute sa taille, les poings serrés, comme avant, quand quelqu'un le défiait. Je me sens attiré par ses yeux qui me reprochent tellement de choses.

Mes actes, mes crises de jalousie, mon mépris pour lui et ses one night stand, mon indifférence insupportable à son égard, mon orgueil, et surtout, mes mots.

Mes mots blessants, mes mots si distants qu'il a le sentiment de n'être rien, mes mots qui visent en plein de leur cible.

Mes mots de désir et d'amour.

Hey vous ! Ici GLR !

Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais moi je dis "aie"... Ca risque de faire très, très mal...On a eu une magnifique démonstration du Bill égoiste et capricieux qui se déchaîne (genre dans toute sa splendeur, je crois qu'il a atteint un sommet...) et maintenant, au tour de Tom??

GLR en position de repliement, tente de se cacher derrière ses bras et ses jambes de la fureur de Tom

Heureusement que c'est pas contre moi qu'il s'énerve.. Sinon je pense que je traverserais tout l'hotel en me deshabillant, histoire de me délester un peu..Non, (mauvaises langues je vous entends!!) pas pour essayer de l'attendrir par mon corps délicat de nymphette... Et aussi en hurlant un truc du genre : "Tooooooooooooooommmmm! Pardonne moooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! J'voulais paaaaaaaaaaassss! C'est pas ma faute..."

Mais bon, Bill n'est décidément pas une nymphette (_ah bon?_ Non, espèce de conscience de GLR ringarde qui ne comprends rien depuis le début : Bill est un GARCON. Bill es le frère de TOM, son JUMEAU, et Bill est EGOISTE et CAPRICIEUX. Maintenant que tu es à la page, conscience, on peut reprendre...?_..._ Espece de couarde, ca comprend rien du tout et ca n'assume même pas, peuh!)

Je disais donc que Bill n'était point une nymphette et qu'il risque de courir droit à la confrontation... (Mais QUI a inventé la testérone, qui rend les garcons aussi stupides, QUIIIIII?? (_dsl KLR, mais je ne peux pas manquer die Anspielung auf den Herr BT, crois moi, GLR a essayé de retenir sa conscience, mais elle n'a pas réussi_...Stupide conscience!) Mais la testostérone _produite par les cellules de Leydig du tissu interstitiel testiculaire sous l'effet de la gonadotrophine LH_, c'est aussi ca qui rend les garcons siiiiiiiiiiiiiii irresistibles...soupir)

Conclusion de mon développement mouvementé : TOUS AUX ABRIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!

"Es ist zum Wahnsinnigwerden. Offiziell sind wir es ja schon."


	7. Egoistement excité

Hallo Leute ! Ici KLR !

J'ai l'impression que vous avez été pas mal enthousiasmées par la réaction vindicative/pourrie/jalouse/possessive/et que sais-je encore de notre cher Bill. Et beaucoup se sont demandées comment allait réagir Tom après un tel coup bas de la part de son jumeau… Et bien je vous livre la réaction colérique de notre cher guitariste !

Amusez vous bien ! ;-)

* * *

**Partie 7 ****: Égoïstement excité**

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'en deux pas, il est sur moi, ses mains s'agrippent à mes avant-bras et me jettent sur le lit. Sans un mot.

Comme tout à l'heure.

Je suis trop abasourdi pour résister, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je n'en avais pas vraiment envie…

Une fois que je suis couché sur le lit, il me semble encore plus impressionnant. Je devrais avoir peur, j'ai l'impression que sur un autre que moi, ses coups pleuvraient déjà, mais je ne m'inquiète pas.

La tension qui existe en moi est celle de l'attente. J'appréhende ce qu'il va accomplir. Il ne semble pas en avoir une idée très claire lui aussi. Il me fixe avec ses yeux plissés de colère et j'y découvre autre chose. Une lueur de désir qui me balaye immédiatement.

Nous nous considérons longuement, moi incapable d'un mouvement, lui, capturé par une intense réflexion, comme s'il jaugeait le poids de l'acte qu'il prémédite.

Mais cet éclat est toujours là, il m'hypnotise, m'empêche de faire le moindre geste en sa direction. Elle me trouble cette étincelle. Pour la première fois, je sens mon bas-ventre réagir…pour mon jumeau. Il picote, appelle son corps, devient chaud puis brûlant.

Je laisse échapper un léger gémissement de demande.

Et ce fut le signal de ce qui a tout déclenché.

À peine la plainte de désir frustré avait délaissé mes lèvres, qu'un poids s'est fait sur le lit…et sa bouche vient s'écraser sur la mienne.

Comme un ordre, comme une domination, comme une prise de pouvoir.

Son corps suit le chemin de ses lèvres et se presse presque douloureusement contre le mien.

Enfin…

Ses mains reprennent possession de mes avant-bras et il les plaque derrière ma nuque dans un geste brusque qui me fait gémir encore plus, de plaisir ou de douleur, je ne sais plus très bien. Instantanément, il dégage l'accès à mes lèvres qu'il revient marquer de son empreinte. Sa bouche est brutale, rien avoir avec la parodie de baiser que nous avons échangé plus tôt.

Mords-moi, bouffe-moi, dévore-moi… Je suis insipide pour le autres, mais je serai me faire délices pour ton palais… Pitié, viens encore contre moi !

Il me fouille, découvre chaque espace de ma bouche qu'il s'approprie, il soumet ma langue pour mieux la caresser de tout son long, comme s'il me marquait à chaque entrée en moi, à chaque choc de nos dents. Et à chaque fois que son goût me pénètre, mon visage, mon buste tout entier se soulève pour lui montrer mon assujettissement, mon obéissance.

Je veux te sentir, te goûter, te toucher, te marquer…

Je ne suis plus que soupirs, gémissements et suppliques muettes. Son corps se glisse entre mes cuisses, prêt à en forcer l'entrée si je résiste, mais je n'en ai aucunement l'intention, mon corps s'ouvre de lui-même pour permettre la pression délicieuse et suffocante de son entrejambe gonflée contre la mienne. Mes jambes gesticulent, se referment sur les siennes, rapprochent nos corps encore plus.

Plus près, plus près…

Ses mouvements de bassin sont si puissants que je glisse à chacun d'entre eux, mais jamais je ne pourrais m'en plaindre, je me pâme, meurs lentement de ce contact désespéré. Mes yeux ne sont pas fermés, ils se révulsent, deviennent blancs car il me donne un plaisir qu'il reprend l'instant d'après, pour me punir de l'avoir attiré à lui, pour me punir de sa présence passionnée au-dessus de moi, pour me punir d'avoir eu raison.

Pour avoir eu raison de lui.

Puis sa main lâche mon avant-bras droit et l'instant suivant, mes propres ongles s'enfoncent dans sa nuque pour lui demander de venir, plus fort, plus loin, pour que je ne sente plus rien, même plus mon propre corps, mon propre, goût, juste lui, encore lui, toujours lui.

Sa main libérée se pose sur mon ventre sans douceur, tire sur ma chemise.

Mon entrejambe est en feu. Viens, viens donc te perdre, t'enflammer au creux de mon corps, je n'attends que cela…

Il ondule toujours contre mon sexe, me faisant perdre le peu de raison qui me reste, mais sa main veut ma peau, les boutons se déchirent, dévoilant mon nombril et mon tatouage en forme d'étoile sur lequel ses doigts se posent avec impatience, pressant, remontant le long de mon torse en une torture grisante pour s'arrêter sur un de mes mamelons qu'il griffe.

Je gémis à nouveau, la pression sur ma bouche se fait plus forte.

Je ne pense alors plus qu'à y répondre.

Mon dieu que c'est bon…

Ses doigts s'arrêtent à la lisière de mon caleçon, y pénètrent légèrement, juste pour me faire pousser un hurlement de bien être, vite étouffé par sa langue qui incite la mienne à jouer, à combattre, à s'aimer.

Encore…Encore…S'il te plaît…

Puis, sa main vient brusquement s'interposer entre nous et presse mon sexe par-dessus mes habits. Il l'effleure, le martyrise. Je n'ai plus de voix, elle se brise quelque part dans ce nouvel antre de plaisir.

Puis, un dernier gémissement dépasse mes lèvres.

« Tom… »

Se méprenant sur la raison de mon soupir qu'il perçoit comme une supplique pour être plus doux, pour ne pas toucher à son petit frère, il se tend et détache nos bouches, me jette un regard rancunier, voilé par le désir. Sa voix rauque d'envie retentit dans la pièce, meurtrière et accusatrice, répétant les mots qui avaient déjà tout enclenché.

« C'est ce que tu voulais non ? »

Le ton me casse, me glace, me remplit d'effroi.

De quel droit me crache-t-il cette phrase au visage ? De quel droit me juge-t-il comme si tout était ma faute, comme si je l'avais forcé à me désirer, comme si ma propre envie de son corps s'était répandue jusqu'à ses sens ? De quel droit reporte-t-il toute la faute sur moi alors que son sexe pulse douloureusement contre le mien ?

La colère bouillonne en moi.

C'est ce que je voulais ?

Connard.

Ma main posée sur sa nuque vient le frapper au niveau du torse. Mon coup est si puissant qu'il dérape de mon corps et tombe à mes côtés, sur le lit. Il n'a pas lâché mon bras gauche, mais je n'en ai cure.

Mes genoux encadrent ses hanches, je le surplombe, et mes cheveux sombres doivent encadrer mon visage tel un halo. Le halo noir d'un ange en colère.

Ma bouche vient une nouvelle fois s'écraser sur la sienne, je le mords, si fort que sa lèvre inférieure saigne. Il glapit, mais ne fait rien pour m'empêcher de continuer.

Son cri de douleur me donne des envies de sueur et de son érection en moi. Bon sang, j'ai envie de lui à m'en faire mal !

Mais ma raison est plus forte que mon corps.

Surtout après ce regard de sur moi, ce regard de reproche. Ce regard qui ne reflète aucun amour, juste l'envie démentielle de s'enfoncer en moi, de me posséder comme il l'a fait avec ma bouche.

Aussi brusquement que j'ai commencé, je me détache de lui, le visage encore si proche et je crache.

Son souffle ne vaut guère mieux que le mien, il n'attend qu'une chose, que je revienne, qu'il puisse se perdre dans mes baisers, en moi. Il me fixe comme un possédé. Comme si en fin de compte, c'était moi le plus fort, moi qui l'avais mâté, moi qui le détenais. Et son regard m'avoue entre deux éclats brillants de colère acide qu'il désire me supplier de revenir, de ne pas l'abandonner. Pas maintenant.

Mais je le considère avec toute la haine qui me consume à cet instant, rempli à ras bord par le besoin de hurler, hurler ma rage d'être traité de la sorte. Comme une pute qui demande trop d'égards à son client.

« C'est ce que je voulais ? Pauvre crétin ! »

Et je me relève, je le délaisse, je quitte la pièce.

J'ai mal, j'ai horriblement mal. Mon corps n'a pas compris ses paroles, il n'a accepté de recevoir que le message explicite de son corps, il me maudit, m'ordonne de revenir vers lui, me hurle quand sans mon putain d'orgueil, j'aurais fait l'amour à mon jumeau.

À l'homme que j'aime depuis une éternité.

Mais la part la plus mauvaise de mon caractère lui assène qu'en aucun cas cela n'aurait été de l'amour, cela aurait été une baise infâme, encore plus dégradante que toutes celles que j'ai eu avec les hommes que je ne désirais pas vraiment.

Cela aurait été une domination à laquelle je ne céderais pas. Pas comme ça.

Cela n'aurait été que son moyen pour s'exorciser de mes allusions qui lui rappellent qu'il me désire, de mon corps qu'il veut posséder et adorer à la fois.

Cela n'aurait pas été naturel, cela n'aurait été qu'un frère qui veut prouver à son homologue qu'il est le plus fort, pas un jumeau qui veut aimer son double comme nul autre.

Alors qu'importe que mon cœur saigne, qu'importe que mon pantalon soit si serré que les larmes me viennent aux yeux, se mêlant à celles qui représentent ma peine, enracinée, profonde, guérissable par une seule petite phrase. Je n'ai pas obtempéré, je nous ai donné une chance de rattraper. Je me suis offert la chance de le capturer.

Grand frère, je t'aime, si tu savais à quel point … Et c'est pour cela que je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper.

Pas parce que tu es terrifié.

* * *

Hey Leute! Ici GLR !

Ce que j'ai à en dire : j'étais à deux doigts de m'étrangler de rage...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!! Une simple phrase!! Non mais ca n'était qu'UNE PHRASE! Une misérable ridicule et insignifiante petite phrase! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Tom prononce CETTE phrase précise...? Il y avait des milliers d'autres phrases possibles, mais non, il a falllu que ce crétin des Alpes prononce cette phrase...

J'étais prête à partir sur l'importance qu'une simple phrase peut avoir sur toute une vie, ou même sur une période plus courte, mais je vous épargnerai ma théorie cette fois-ci, elle est trop longue et mes arguments...pas encore assez travaillés! ( autrement dit, ils ne tiennent pas debout... Mais si ca vous intéresse, je vous en ferai part.. un jour!)

Je préfère de loin m'énerver sur ces crétins sans nom ( Je vous entends déjà "Mais si, Bill et Tom Kaulitz"... C'est une expression, bande de Bakinettes!) qui n'arrivent pas à PARLER pour regler leurs problèmes! (Et, je précise, pas "parler" dans le sens "reden" du terme... Je veux dire, VRAIMENT parler, et assumer, merde! C'est si difficile que ca de reconnaitre qu'on est à la fois homo et amoureux de son propre frère? Non mais franchement...)

J'espère avoir très bientôt de vos nouvelles,_RRRREEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWWSSSS_, en vous plaignant de cette horrible KLR, qui vous fait attendre un lemon pendant des semaines, et qui, alors que dans votre coeur l'espoir s'est tari, vous offre une scène de sexe... avortée!! Même si je vous avoue avoir eu un petit peu chaud, et des pensées du genre... "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh GLR en mode pause, avec de la bave aux coins des lèvres, des Kaulitz qui ondulent..."

"Es ist zum Wahnsinnigwerden. Offiziell sind wir es ja schon"


	8. Capricieusement plein de rage

Hallo Leute ! Ici KLR !

Encore une fois, oui je sais ;-), le dernier chapitre n'a pas vraiment pris l'allure que vous attendiez (ou alors juste au début), mais que voulez-vous, Tom était dans ses mauvais jours et Bill, en plus d'être égoïste et capricieux, est susceptible. Donc vous pouvez tous le dire, cette situation n'est franchement pas terrible.

Mais soyez heureuses, dans ce chapitre, vous allez revoir Georg (pour votre plus grand plaisir) et Gustav (pour le grand plaisir ça, ça reste à voir ! ;-) ). Bon je vous laisse lire !

Viel Spaβ !

* * *

**Partie 8 ****: Capricieusement plein de rage**

Le lendemain, nous nous évitons avec le plus grand soin, du moins, il m'évite avec le plus grand soin, moi je me contente de ne rien faire.

Je sens sa colère, sa frustration et surtout, je perçois le chaos embrouillé qui règne en lui.

Si les premières heures, il me tourne presque le dos, me jette des regards sombres, moi je ne lui réponds en rien, je ne le regarde même pas. Je me force à détourner les yeux, à les garder fixés sur la moindre chose sans importance, je mobilise toute mon énergie pour ne pas céder et le dévorer du regard comme je le fais depuis si longtemps que j'en ai perdu le fil…

Et au fur et à mesure, quand il se rend compte de mon manège, ou plutôt de ce qu'il prend pour l'indifférence la plus totale à son encontre, son comportement change.

Je repense aux messages de Georg quand ses coups d'œil se font plus prononcés, plus intenses. Son humeur qui n'était déjà pas au beau fixe empire d'heure en heure. Il a peur que tu l'abandonnes a dit Georg… Je le vois maintenant, je distingue clairement cette terreur qui le prend au ventre. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, malgré cette distance qu'il croit devoir mettre entre nous, il a peur. Et plus l'après-midi avance, plus je le vois lutter entre sa raison et son angoisse. Il croit que je ne le regarde pas, alors que le contempler, je ne fais que cela…

Combien de fois ai-je cru qu'il allait se lever pour me forcer à me retourner, à le regarder, à lui prouver qu'il existe pour moi, qu'il est toujours tout ? Combien de fois l'ai-je surpris les doigts posés sur ses lèvres comme pour se remémorer nos baisers ? Je ne sais même plus…

Mais à chaque fois, une petite voix crisse dans sa tête, le fait se rassoire, car il sait bien qu'une fois que je serai face à lui, il faudra trouver les mots, il faudra prononcer ce qu'il ne veut en aucun cas.

Cela dure toute la journée, et j'attends…

Parce que c'est lui qui doit venir.

Parce qu'il va craquer, je le sens.

Parce que j'en suis tout simplement incapable.

Puis, le soir arrive et Georg propose une nouvelle fois une sortie en boîte. J'accepte à contrecœur, juste parce que Tom le fera également.

Nous nous asseyons tous dans la voiture de Georg, cette fois, c'est lui qui nous conduit. Je prends place, à côté de Georg pour surveiller mon jumeau du regard dans le rétroviseur. Mais je me rends rapidement compte que si je ne veux pas être démasqué, je dois arrêter mes agissements.

Mais tout à coup, nos regards se rencontrent, s'accrochent, se défient. Il rougit, autant d'avoir été pris sur le fait que parce que je ne brise pas le contact, parce que je tente de voir à l'intérieur de lui. Le rouge me vient aux joues, lentement, inexorablement…

M'arrivera-t-il d'être un jour désiré de la sorte par quelqu'un d'autre ?

Mais Gustav rompt ce moment de la pire manière qui soit.

« Alors Bill ? Fille ou garçon ce soir ? »

Je vois Georg qui ferme lentement les yeux contre toutes règles du code de la route. Gustav n'a semble-t-il rien compris. Vraiment rien.

De rouge, mon frère est passé à pâle. Voir blanc. Il déglutit de nombreuses fois. Semble au bord de l'implosion.

Alors que je vais répondre, quelque chose pour détendre l'atmosphère, faire oublier cette malheureuse phrase, il me prend de vitesse et articule péniblement, comme un poison qui accroche à sa bouche.

« Ouais, qui tu vas aguicher ce soir ? »

Nous entrons sur un terrain glissant, nous en sommes tous les deux conscients. S'il me provoque, je ferai tout pour gagner. Ou pour ne pas perdre. Surtout maintenant.

J'essaye de tempérer, sentant l'appréhension monter en moi, le visage rigidement tourné vers la route.

« Je n'ai l'intention d'aguicher personne. »

Et alors que je prie pour que Tom saisisse la perche que je lui tends, qu'il arrête la dispute qui se profile quand elle peut encore l'être, son ton devient venimeux.

« Comme si tu pouvais t'empêcher d'aller tortiller du cul rien que pour tous les mecs viennent te baver après ! »

Ma mâchoire se crispe.

C'est vraiment la façon dont tu me vois, ou c'est juste ce que tu me reproches à mon attitude pour t'avoir fait craquer ?

Je ne réponds rien, je ne dois rien répondre, il est hors de question que je laisse la querelle ouvrir les vannes de nos frustrations mutuelles. Mais lui veut qu'elles laissent échapper la colère, qu'elles explosent, qu'elles craquent, alors il continue.

« Ben quoi, tu réponds rien ? Vexé qu'on se soit tous rendu compte qu'en plus d'être un putain d'androgyne, tu adorais faire ta pute ? »

La voix de Georg, menaçante explose dans la voiture, comme un avertissement très clair.

« Tom ! »

Mais il ne s'en rend pas compte et ne veut en aucun cas le faire. Alors il réplique avec morgue

« Me dis pas que tu as envie de te le faire toi aussi !? »

Et cette phrase est de trop. Je me retourne vers lui pour la première fois depuis hier et je prends conscience qu'il n'attendait que cela et cette constatation déculpe ma rage.

« Hey, l'hétéro coincé ! Quand tu auras fini d'étaler ta vie sexuelle à chaque imbécile à qui tu causes, on en reparlera. Parce que là c'est toi la pute ! »

Nouvel avertissement de Georg que je n'écoute plus.

Je fixe mon jumeau dans les yeux et nous déversons notre colère, notre envie de l'autre par nos paroles, toutes plus fausses et dégradantes les unes que les autres, les cris de nos amis déchirant l'air pour rien

« Ma vie sexuelle, pas mon corps ! Dis-moi, tu penses qu'il reste combien de personnes sur cette fichue planète qui n'est pas vue l'intégralité de ton corps ? »

Même pas conscience que c'est parce que nous n'arrivons pas à faire l'amour que nous faisons la guerre.

« Et toi combien de filles à qui tu n'aies pas bouffé la chatte ? »

Que c'est parce que nos joues deviennent rouges, la couleur du plaisir que nos mots ne peuvent s'arrêter de blesser.

« Comme si toi tu te foutais pas autre chose dans la bouche ! »

Que c'est parce que nos yeux brillent de fureur, semblables aux étoiles que contient le regard pendant l'amour, que nous déversons notre bile encore et encore.

Et soudain, comme si c'était l'unique façon de nous arrêter, Georg donne un grand coup de volant et manque de nous faire nous écraser contre le trottoir. Puis, à peine le moteur coupé, il se retourne à moitié et hurle de toute la force de ses poumons, rouge de fureur.

« C'est fini ce bordel ?! »

Nous le fixons, furieux mais rendus muets.

« Si vous arrêtez pas immédiatement de vous comporter comme des gamins, je vous ramène à l'hôtel pour que vous puissiez vous vomir vos saloperies à la gueule en paix ! »

Dans d'autres cas, Tom et moi nous nous serions réconciliés rien qu'en nous alignant ensemble contre Georg, en faisant corps contre celui qui nous hurle dessus.

Nous aurions pu si ses paroles ne sonnaient pas aussi justes.

« Comme si on savait pas tous dans cette voiture de quoi il est REELLEMENT question ! Alors ravalez votre putain de fierté et agissez à défaut de ce qu'il faut comme il VOUS le faut ! »

Je détourne le visage, regarde par la vitre de côté. Je ne veux pas voir les pommettes de mon jumeau, d'un rouge que je saurais attribuer à la colère ou à la honte.

« Toi, Bill, cesse de retomber toujours dans les mêmes schémas, il osera jamais s'en aller, comme tu ne le délaisseras jamais ! »

Je me renfrogne, mais n'amorce aucun mouvement. Je n'ai pas envie d'écouter, je le sais bien tout ça. Crois-tu que cela soit vraiment nécessaire de me le crier ? Je connais ces aspects mieux que personne, je vis avec eux depuis plus de quinze ans.

« Et toi Tom, bon sang de bonsoir, soit tu continues de te voiler la face, soit tu assumes ! Et si tu refuses de le faire, alors ne viens pas le ramener ! »

Nous restons tous silencieux.

Un bout d'un long moment, Georg se retourne vers l'avant, pousse un long soupir de décompression encore énervé et remet le moteur en route. Gustav est incapable de prononcer un mot, il n'avait visiblement pas réalisé comment cette petite phrase insignifiante destinée à nous faire rire, à entamer une de nos discussions sans fin où tout le monde se moque de tout le monde pouvait provoquer une telle catastrophe.

Un petit coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et j'aperçois Tom résolument tourné vers l'extérieur, le front appuyé contre la fenêtre, avec douleur. Il semble aussi triste qu'énervé, à tel point que j'en ai le cœur qui se serre…

Les mots qui me viennent à la bouche sont grossiers, j'ai envie de laisser sortir tous les gros mots contenus dans mon répertoire pour essayer de me sentir un peu mieux…

Mais à quoi bon ?

* * *

Hey, les gens ! Ici GLR !

Mélancolie, mélancolie, quand tu nous tiens... Je suis d'humeur excessivement splénétique, et tout ça c'est la faute de Bill... (Bon, j'avoue, j'avais déjà une certaine prédisposition au vague à l'âme, mais ce n'est pas la question...) Qu'est ce que c'est que cette humeur pourrie?? Biill, tu vas en boîte! Toom, pas de conneries... S'il te plaiiiit...

Quant à Gustav, il est vraiment trop désespérant... Est-ce possible d'être aussi nul et si peu clairvoyant? Apparemment, oui. Ce Gustav, s'il veut se rattraper, il va devoir y mettre du sien... Et Georg! Il est bien gentil à rester là, et les engueuler, mais il ne pourrait pas s'investir un peu dans cette histoire?? Non, mais il s'agit quand même de ses deux meilleurs amis, m!

Et ces deux crétins... Ils sont désespérants! Même si se balancer de tels trucs à la gueule, ça veut tout dire... Tralala... (_Euh...GLR? Ici ta conscience!! Si le scoop que tu veux nous livrer grâce à ton analyse exceptionnelle, c'est qu'ils s'aiment et qu'ils se désirent plus que tout, merci, ça fait au moins trois chapitres qu'on est au courant...Et vu comme ils viennent de se crêper le chignon (_Chignon qu'ils n'ont pas, ça se saurait..._), tu n'as AUCUNE raison d'être heureuse, ou de chantonner!! )_

Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais moi j'ai cru défaillir lorsque KLR m'a coupé ici... J'avais le front appuyé sur la fenêtre de la voiture, triste, à contempler les étoiles, comme Bill, et comme Tom, même si on ne sait pas ce qu'il pense, on le sent... Bouhouhouh... Tout ça est tout POURRI! Je veux que la situation s'améliore... Viiiite!

Je voulais pour finir m'excuser de publier si tard, mais j'ai eu quelques contretemps d'une importance capitale depuis samedi... A vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu un seul moment à moi, c'est pour ça que je vous ai fait patienter, j'ai honte, mais je pense que vous ne m'en voulez pas tant que ça... Je vous aime tous de toute façon... GLR qui sourit de toutes ses dents!!

"Es ist zum Wahnsinnigwerden. Offiziell sind wir es ja schon."


	9. Egoistement infidèle

Hallo Leute ! Ici KLR !

J'ai une nouvelle absolument pas originale à vous apprendre : le bac, ça craint. Non seulement tu passes des heures à réviser des trucs qui ne serviront pas plus que trois mois (cad pour le bac) genre les maths et la physique (dans mon cas), mais en plus, ça prend une telle énergie et un tel temps que non seulement, je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire, mais en plus ma deuxième rote n'a plus le temps de publier… Franchement, c'est profondément injuste, je vois des circuits RLC, de la radioactivité et des équations différentielles jusque dans mes rêves ! Ungerecht !

Mais ne parlons pas de tout ça, discutons plutôt de ce nouveau chapitre… J'ai l'impression que le dernier vous avait un peu laissé sur votre faim, mais que vous avez pu apprécier la remarque pertinente de Gustav (pour reprendre le terme de mon frère quand il me qualifie par rapport à mon BT, on peut dire que c'est un « boulet »). Donc, celui-là est plus et…

Bonne lecture…

* * *

**Partie 9 ****: Egoïstement infidèle**

Je suis assis au bar, et à chaque question que je me pose, je bois un verre. Quand je l'ai fini, je me force à passer à une autre question, sinon j'en serai toujours à la première.

Les problèmes est que les questions se bousculent, toutes en rapport avec mon frère qui depuis tout à l'heure semble avoir pris le pari non seulement de draguer tout ce qui bouge, mais en plus d'amener toutes ces filles en même temps dans son lit sans qu'elles se sentent blessées. Autant dire que les sourires à tomber, les compliments bateau et les gestes d'attention sont profusion. Je crois qu'en définitive c'est pour cela que je me pose autant de questions auxquelles je n'ai si vraisemblablement aucune réponse. Et que je bois autant.

Je vais vomir. Peut-être plus de son attitude que des litres que je suis en train de m'enfiler, mais les deux vont bientôt finir par se rejoindre.

Je n'ai aucune idée de la boisson, mais je me souviens parfaitement de la question qui y était associée.

Première question : Pourquoi mon frère est-il aussi compliqué ?

Les réponses possibles ont été aussi multiples qu'affligeantes. Parce qu'il a peur, je le terrifie à l'aimer autant, et il se fait horreur de penser qu'il se pourrait que cela soit réciproque. Parce qu'il se sent anormal, incestueux, monstrueux. Parce qu'il a horreur de ne pas comprendre une situation est que celle-là est la plus embrouillée et la plus déroutante à laquelle il ait dû faire face.

Deuxième question : De quoi ai-je envie ?

D'un frère ou d'un amant ? De conserver cette connection qui m'a apporté tant de bonheur et me contenter d'elle, sans jamais obtenir plus ou d'en créer une nouvelle qui risque de détruire la plus ancienne ? De Tom ou de…Tom ?

Troisième question : Un avenir serait-il viable pour nous deux ?

Rejetés ? Méprisés ? Objets de dégoût ? Bannis de la société ? Punis par la loi ? Libres, enfin ?

Quatrième question : Si je n'en avais rien à faire de notre possible enfer futur, comment débloquer les choses ?

Je suis têtu. Tom est obtus. Nous nous aimons. Je ne peux plus supporter d'être loin de lui. Il ne peut supporter l'idée de me perdre. Nous avons peur. Je dois essayer. Il va me rejeter.

Cinquième question : Pourquoi mon jumeau a-t-il la main posée sur la cuisse de cette maudite fille ?

Le liquide a brûlé ma gorge tellement je l'ai avalé rapidement. Il faut croire que je n'avais aucune envie de répondre à cette question. Et c'est sans doute une des seules questions à laquelle j'avais une réponse immédiate et juste.

Sixième question : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si maintenant j'allais tirer les cheveux aux deux filles à ses côtés et que j'allais l'embrasser ?

Là encore je ne me suis pas appesanti. Trop dangereux, j'aurais pu être pris d'une envie incontrôlable d'accomplir cet acte et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

En définitive, la raison pour laquelle je suis dans un tel état d'ébriété s'explique très certainement par le fait que toutes mes dernières questions, je ne voulais pas y réfléchir et que donc, j'ai enchaîné les boissons à une vitesse absolument pas recommandée.

Je n'ai plus conscience de rien, je dois être sévèrement éméché, je ne me rends même pas compte que je suis complètement tourné vers Tom et que je m'inflige sa vue en train de murmurer à l'oreille de la blonde, d'embrasser la joue de la brune.

Il fait bien de ne pas m'en montrer plus. Car s'il faisait, l'alcool aidant, je ferai sûrement quelque chose de fortement répréhensible. Reste à savoir si cela s'appliquerait à lui ou à ses groupies…

Il s'applique pour ne pas risquer ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de croiser mon regard embrumé par mes cocktails, par mon début de larmes de rage, par mon désir…

Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de boire, je vais finir par me ridiculiser.

C'est sur cette pensée rationnelle que je repousse mon verre…et que celui-ci revient vers moi, accompagné d'un autre, poussé par un homme, planté en face de moi, me cachant la vue de mon jumeau.

Si à première vue, ma réaction est de voir rouge pour oser dissimuler mon frère, je finis par reconnaître que c'est sans doute une bonne idée, et j'accepte de me concentrer sur les paroles du nouvel arrivant.

« Salut. Tu as l'air bien sombre, je me disais que je pourrais t'accompagner. »

Je manque de lui demander où il compte m'accompagner, mais après je me dis qu'il pourrait prendre cette malheureuse phrase sortie tout droit de mon ivresse comme une invitation, et il se trouve que j'ai besoin de réfléchir un petit peu. Et ce n'est sûrement pas le verre posé devant moi qui va m'aider à garder les idées claires.

Je hoche la tête. En définitive j'ai hâte qu'il s'assied, je pourrais à nouveau voir Tom…

Mais visiblement, il préférerait que je le regarde plutôt que de passer le reste de la soirée à contempler un autre mec que lui, alors il débute une conversation que je suis à grand-peine.

Je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille. Si je tenais vraiment à comprendre ce qu'il me raconte, je ferais probablement un effort, mais là…

Puis, soudain, je sens une main qui se pose sur ma cuisse, en parallèle à la main de Tom posée sur une autre cuisse.

Mes yeux papillonnent, et je mets un peu de temps avant de comprendre ce que cela implique. Ridicule vu que quand j'observe les doigts de mon frère caressant cette partie du corps de la groupie, je sais immédiatement ce qu'il cherche. Cette pensée forme un bloc d'énervement dans mon ventre et je me force à tourner la tête vers l'inconnu qui me sourit.

« Je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé la solution pour que tu me prêtes un peu d'attention… »

Je lui adresse ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un sourire amical ce qui agrandit le sien. Il s'approche un peu de moi, nos genoux se touchent, sans que je ne parvienne à prendre conscience que vu comme cette « discussion » est partie, je vais finir dans son lit.

Peut-être que j'ai en envie…

Bon d'accord, phrase stupide, le seul lit sur lequel je veux m'allonger est celui de mon frère, mais si je ne peux pas l'avoir, pourquoi ne pas m'amuser comme je peux ? Comme si Tom allait s'en priver…

« Tu est vraiment attirant… »

Je me retiens pour ne pas soupirer et lui répliquer un « oui je sais merci » qui en plus d'avoir l'air prétentieux risquerait fort de contrarier mon futur plan baise.

Puis, j'ai un doute. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec lui sous le seul prétexte que je suis triste ?

Je l'observe plus attentivement, ce qui semble le ravir. Je doute qu'il aborde encore cette moue irritante s'il savait que je suis en train de le jauger pour savoir si oui ou non j'ai envie de faire quelque chose avec lui.

Il est grand, plus grand que Tom, ses cheveux sont bruns, bien plus courts que les miens, et il a de beaux yeux. Quoiqu'un peu trop avides. Sinon, je dirais qu'il est tout à fait mon type, torse attirant, longues mains, sourire de tombeur, fesses à se damner…

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'est pas mon jumeau.

Je secoue la tête légèrement et me répète lentement, distinctement.

Personne. Ne. Peut. Ressembler. A. Tom. Cesse. De. Comparer.

Puis, une fois cette phrase intégrée, je relève la tête, et lui adresse un sourire éclatant, de ceux qui font fondre tout le monde, et je vois bien qu'il a le souffle coupé. Je crois que je vais commencer à jouer. On verra après s'il continue à me faire éprouver un sentiment qui ressemble vaguement à de l'attirance.

Il s'approche encore un peu, mais il est hors de question que cela soit aussi rapide, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de prendre une décision. Je me retourne vers le bar, lui laissant la vue sur ma chute de rein, vue sur que laquelle il ne manque pas de s'attarder. Puis je lance avec un sourire charmeur.

« Tu me paies un autre verre ? »

Il laisse échapper un petit rire, puis passe la commande d'un air de mec sûr de lui. Sûr que le mec en face de lui va se mettre à genoux devant lui dans les prochaines heures. Je sirote le truc infâme qu'il a commandé en pensant ironiquement « Ne sois pas si certain, c'est toujours moi qui décide… ».

Puis il me parle, avec des sous-entendus qui ne méritent même plus ce nom, aussi explicites que sa main qui remonte lentement le long de ma cuisse.

« Tu me plais…Tu es vraiment… »

Il m'ennuie, mais je laisse faire. Tom a peut-être raison, je dois être un peu pute sur les bords…

Il est plus proche, chaque seconde j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus près de mon visage, de ma bouche, chaque seconde j'ai l'impression qu'il se demande quel effet cela fera d'avoir son sexe entre mes lèvres, qu'est-ce que cela fera de me baiser, de s'enfoncer en moi, si je suis aussi bon au lit que mon corps le laisse supposer.

Je sens ses pensées, comme celles de tous les autres, elles me semblent malsaines, dégradantes, mais je reste et tente de bloquer les images qui me viennent, de lui penché sur moi, de sa sueur sur mon torse, de sa langue violant ma bouche, de son souffle saccadé et obscène, de son sexe en moi qui me déchire sans y trouver le moindre plaisir.

Pourtant je ne bouge pas, je ne le repousse pas. J'en suis tout simplement incapable. Je me sens mal, j'ai mal à la tête. Trop d'alcool, trop de douleur, trop de peine.

Je me déteste de ne pas lutter contre cet abattement, cette situation que je subis comme la punition de n'être ni fille ni libre d'aimer mon frère.

Puis finalement, prenant ma passivité comme une preuve de consentement, il attrape ma nuque et fait se rencontrer nos bouches, dominateur, assoiffé. Il me dégoûte, et pourtant, je réponds à son baiser. Il me dégoûte, mais je ne fais pas un mouvement pour me refuser.

Parce qu'il est comme tous les autres mecs qui sont passés dans mon lit. Qu'ils soient doux ou brutaux, ils m'ont toujours fait horreur.

Peut-être est-ce sa faute, à lui, Tom ? Peut-être que je l'ai toujours cherché dans leurs mots, dans leurs gestes, et incapable de le trouver, je me punissais d'avoir cherché à le découvrir dans un autre corps. Ou peut être me punissais-je d'avoir tenté de le remplacer…

Je ne dis pas que je n'ai jamais connu le plaisir avec un mec, cela serait faux, mais plus qu'avec les filles, je me sentais toujours sali après, comme si je m'étais vendu contre l'illusion de partager un jour ce moment avec Tom.

Qui sait …

* * *

Hey Leute ! Ici GLR !

Bon, ce chapitre est vraiment vraiment vraiment trop énervant, Bill et le crétin de dragueur accroché à ses baskets, et Tom, stupid boy, qui flirte avec toute la boîte réunie... Ils sont trop nuls!!

Je vais donc vous parler d'un phénomène physique très intéressant, que nous avons étudié il y a peu, et qui a provoqué des réactions intenses dans toute notre classe... Ce phénomène s'appelle la résonance. Pour tous les terminales S, je vous dédie ce chapitre et toutes les expériences de résonance... Pour les autres, je vous dirais simplement que les physiciens ne sont que des pervers (cf notre prof de physique)... Ils ont modélisé un phénomène a priori sérieux et même pas spécialement tendancieux en une put... d'expérience, qui représente exactement ce qu'on peut appeler un des mouvements les plus ancestraux... Avec tout le vocabulaire qui va avec...!

Je conseillerais donc à nos chers jumeaux de retourner en cours, au lieu de traîner en boîte et de ne pas faire de CD (ben oui, on l'attend nous, le troisième album!!) et d'étudier ensemble la résonance, puis de se sauter dessus au beau milieu d'une séance de TP (en plus, comme ça, il y a quelques BTs qui pourraient en prendre de la graine!!)

Bon, je suis désolée d'être partie en live sur un sujet aussi pourri, mais j'avais promis à ma KLR attitrée d'immortaliser cette expérience au bas d'un chapitre...

Je vous aime les filles !! Ne me tuez pas!!

"Es ist zum Wahnsinnigwerden. Offiziell sind wir es ja schon."


	10. Capricieusement fou de lui

Hallo Leute!

Aujourd'hui, pas d'introduction, juste de très plates excuses pour notre impardonnable retard... Nous avons aussi sacrifié les RAR pour le chapitre 9, pardonnez nous... Enfin, j'espère que le chapitre nous pardonnera, je vous laisse lire, et reviewez nous, si vous en trouvez encore la force!!

**

* * *

**

**Partie 10 : Capricieusement fou de lui**

Et alors qu'il intensifie encore le baiser, une main vient se crisper sur mon épaule et me détache brutalement de cet inconnu dont je ne connais que la pression vorace contre ma bouche.

Je rouvre les yeux et rencontre ceux de mon jumeau, qui furieux foudroie l'homme qui m'a embrassé du regard. Celui-ci semble passablement énervé, mais rien comparé à la rage qui bout actuellement dans les veines de ma moitié.

Un peu sous le choc, je jette un regard vers la place qu'occupait mon jumeau, comme pour vérifier qu'il est bien là. Je n'y vois que les deux filles qu'il a délaissé qui le fixe à la fois avec stupéfaction et une sorte de rancœur. Georg me sourit, et je suis trop ébahi pour lui rendre la pareille.

Je reporte mon attention sur la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux, l'inconnu est debout face à Tom qui le défie du regard. Sa main est toujours sur moi, possessive, protectrice.

Je lâche

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Tom ? »

Mon ton est plus glacial que ma pensée, et l'inconnu en profite pour tenter de me dégager de l'étreinte de mon frère, l'air terriblement agacé.

« T'as pas entendu ? Il s'intéresse pas à toi. Il a déjà quelqu'un en vue pour ce soir. Si tu veux bien nous excuser… »

Mais ses doigts ne parviennent même pas m'effleurer, son poignet est bloqué par la poigne de Tom, qui le regarde d'un air mauvais. Il serre tellement fort que l'inconnu grimace.

« Dégage de là immédiatement. »

Quand Tom appuie sur les mots de cette façon, quand il siffle de manière si menaçante, c'est toujours très mauvais signe, mais le gars en face ne s'en rend pas compte.

Il le fixe avec autant d'ironie que le permet son bras martyrisé et souffle

« Écoute-moi bien, je l'ai vu en premier, et avant que tu nous interrompes, il avait l'air bien partant pour aller plus loin. »

Cette fois Tom lâche rudement mon bras et empoigne l'homme par le col de sa chemise. Mon jumeau a beau être plus petit, quand il est en colère, il fait rapidement oublier ses quelques centimètres en moins. Par la force de ses poings.

Un attroupement commence à se former autour de nous et je suis toujours incapable d'esquisser le plus petit mouvement. Mon cœur bat vite, tellement vite que j'ai peur de définitivement évacuer tout le liquide alcoolisé que contient mon estomac.

Tom me défend, que ce soit comme un frère protecteur ou comme un amant jaloux, cela m'est égal, il est là et je ne sentirais pas ce soir le fiel du mépris de soi-même me remonter le long de la gorge…

Sa voix est hachée, semble prête à exploser de colère, tout comme chaque partie de son corps qui menace de frapper le mec qui a touché à son frère.

« Tu vois pas qu'il est complètement bourré ? Ça te plaît de profiter de la faiblesse des mecs pour les sauter, pauvre connard ? »

Les gens autour de nous ne savent pas trop quoi penser. Si au début ils auraient été plus enclins à ceinturer Tom, en voyant le ton que prend la conversation, ils s'interrogent. Bande de lâches.

Tom continue, ses phalanges presque blanches agrippant le col de l'inconnu qui n'en mène pas large, mais qui décide, la voix hésitante et pressante, de tenter un compromis.

« Écoute, on va juste faire un tour dehors et je te le ramène, avec en plus mon avis sur ses qualités de suceur. Ça te va ? »

Dire que ces mots ont été ceux de trop est sûrement un bel euphémisme. Mais l'homme ne s'en est pas rendu compte. Du moins pas tant que le poing de Tom ne s'écrase sur son visage, lui brisant l'arcade sourcilière.

C'est à ce moment que je me réveille et que je me précipite sur Tom, lui saisissant le bras après un nouveau coup suivi d'un retentissant

« Ta gueule, connard ! »

Toute son attitude laisse échapper sa haine et si je ne m'accrochais pas désespérément à son bras, je crois qu'il l'aurait laissé au mieux inconscient sur le sol de la discothèque, aveuglé par la rage.

Je balbutie

« T…Tom… Arrête… »

Au son de ma voix, il semble se calmer un peu, se relève brusquement et me fixe avec une colère grandissante. Je soutiens son regard. Mon dieu que son attention m'a manqué…

Puis, il agrippe à nouveau brutalement mon bras et me traîne vers l'extérieur de la salle. Il me remorque, bousculant tout le monde sur son passage, sans prendre le temps de s'excuser, je le suis comme je peux, sentant une appréhension grandir dans mon ventre.

Une fois sorti, il poursuit jusqu'à une ruelle vide. Je fronce les sourcils, la peur commence à me gagner pour la première fois, mais je continue de le suivre.

Arrivé à ce qui semble être notre destination, il me pousse violement contre un mur et sans même me laisser le temps de réfléchir, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes avec rudesse, comme une punition, comme un besoin contre lequel il ne peut pas lutter, comme s'il ne pouvait plus supporter de ne pas le faire. Il se colle à moi, sa langue pénètre ma bouche, et je m'enflamme.

Mes mains viennent se presser contre sa nuque, avec impatience, avec une passion maladroite. Les siennes sont sur mes hanches, elles le poussent à entrer plus en contact avec les siennes, à me rapprocher, à ne plus partir.

Puis, tout aussi brusquement, sa bouche délaisse mon souffle et je ne peux que gémir.

« Reviens… »

Mais il est loin de s'écarter. Ses dents, sa langue passent sur mon cou, le mordent, le lèchent, le font vibrer alors que je peux plus que gémir, trembler, faire pénétrer mes doigts dans son dos pour qu'il continue.

Sa voix est pleine de colère, elle gronde contre ma peau, elle me reproche tellement de choses…

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu l'as laissé t'embrasser ? »

Ses mains passent sur mes fesses, s'y attardent, les touchent, les serrent, me faisant pousser des petits cris qui m'enlèvent toutes notions du réel.

« Par..Parce que…Je voulais…Je voulais pas te…Voir…Avec…Tes sales petites… »

L'insulte meurt dans ma bouche car sa main a soulevé ma jambe, l'a placé sur sa taille et que son bassin est venu se coller contre le mien, plus profondément, plus demandeur, plus désespéré. Je sens qu'il a envie de moi, je vois les images comme tout à l'heure, mais cette fois je les désire ces images, elle me transporte comme cette respiration qui n'a plus rien d'obscène et tout d'enivrante.

Mes mains veulent le toucher, partout, pour toujours, mais les siennes délaissent le bas de mon corps pour s'accrocher à elles, les plaquant contre le mur comme tout le reste de mon corps dans un long gémissement que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir poussé.

Ma jambe se crispe autour de lui, le supplie de venir encore, plus près.

« Pourquoi ? »

Sa question se répète à chaque coup de bassin qui me fait frissonner, gémir, pleurant à moitié de désir et de frustration.

Je me tortille, veut plus, beaucoup plus, mais lui veut sa réponse.Alors je la lui donne, les dents plantées dans ma lèvre, les yeux fermés pour savourer et aussi parce que j'ai trop mal d'attendre, de supporter ses coups de reins sans qu'ils n'entrent en moi.

« Je…te …l'ai déjà…dit… »

Il lâche une de mes mains ramener mon visage vers ses lèvres qu'il dévore alors que je me tends de plus en plus pour le sentir, contre moi, me désirant, tendu et excité. Ma main descend le long de son torse, s'agrippe à son tee-shirt, tire dessus pour le déchirer, pour toucher ce ventre qu'il m'a permis de toucher, de sentir sous mes doigts. Mais il résiste, et je pelure cette fois définitivement d'énervement, d'envie, de soulagement. Et il m'embrasse toujours, prend possession de moi, avec douceur, avec précipitation, avec tendresse, avec impatience…

Le tissu se déchire enfin et je soupire de joie.Mes doigts le caressent, font l'amour à son torse, aiment sa peau, m'amènent près de l'orgasme tellement de fois à la simple idée que je caresse mon frère.

Puis ils s'aventurent plus loin et tirent désespérément sur la ceinture de Tom, tentent de la dénouer, mais ils tremblent trop. Mon frère se fige un bref instant, attrape ma main et la ramène aux côtés de l'autre, alors que je suis près à éclater en sanglots.

Il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois, un baiser auquel je réponds avec rage, je le mords, il donne un nouveau coup de rein qui me fait gémir et lâcher ses lèvres, puis il demande avec empressement, urgence :

« Redis-le moi… »

Il supplie, sa main a de nouveau lâché la mienne et est venue se perdre sur mon ventre qu'il dénude, dont il retrousse le haut, et je hurle à chaque fois que ses doigts frôlent la bosse clairement discernable sous mon pantalon.

Je halète, il supplie.

« Dis le moi…S'il te plaît… »

Je ne résiste plus, je gémis :

« Parce…que…je t'aime. »

À ce moment, tout change, ses baisers deviennent plus doux bien que toujours passionnés, il laisse mes mains descendre sur sa ceinture, l'enlever, laisser chuter son pantalon. Je le force à me relâcher, pas pour longtemps, je ne l'aurais pas supporté, et je me retrouve privé de bas au milieu de cette ruelle. Mais mes jambes retrouvent bientôt leur position sur les hanches de mon jumeau et je sens enfin son érection dressée contre mes fesses.Je n'ignore pas que je vais avoir mal, mais je n'en ai cure, il gémit contre moi, et je ne peux plus envisager l'idée de ne pas l'avoir en moi.

Je me prépare comme je peux, surtout empêché par ses caresses, par l'anticipation par ses lèvres, par sa bouche qui me semble partout, en particulier là où elle doit être : sur ma bouche.

Et alors, je replace mes doigts mouillés sur son épaule et lui indique d'un mouvement de bassin que je peux pas attendre plus longtemps, il me regarde, les yeux fous de désir, d'envie, de moi et il souffle avec un souffle rauque qui m'apparaît comme le plus beau son au monde.

« Tu veux… Tu veux vraiment…? »

Je hoche la tête frénétiquement, incapable d'articuler un autre son que des gémissements, puis reprends sa bouche dans un élan passionné qui rapproche encore son sexe de mes fesses et nous fait haleter de plus belle. Mais, tentant vainement de se contrôler, il continue, le souffle court

« Mais…ici… ? »

Ma tête approuve encore, j'ai tellement envie de lui que les larmes continuent de couler, j'en ai mal à force d'attendre, je veux qu'il me prenne. Maintenant.

Il semble hésiter, alors je force ma bouche à proférer

« Je ne …peux plus attendre… »

Ses mains passent sur mes fesses, les caressent et les mots s'épuisent avant d'être prononcés.

« Et…toi…non…plus… »

Mon souffle s'accélère encore plus, je plane, j'en veux encore plus. Son regard sur moi me rend brûlant. Il me veut, mais a peur de me faire sien dans une ruelle derrière une discothèque

Je manque de hurler :

« S'il te plaît … »

Il hésite toujours, je vais devenir fou. Lui aussi, ses indécisions semblent lui faire perdre la tête, mais s'il continue à s'accrocher à elles malgré mes jambes nouées sur son bassin, c'est qu'il ne sait pas s'il aura à nouveau mon regard plein de désir posé sur lui après ça.

Mes yeux roulent dans leur cavité, mais je me force à le fixer dans les yeux

« C'est…notre..première fois…ensemble… »

Sa bouche vient combler le vide causé par son absence et, je suis près de l'explosion.

« Et qu'elle soit…ici…ou…dans un lit…ça ne changera rien…Nous…serons tous les…deux… »

Puis dans un dernier effort je laisse échapper :

« Tant qu'il y aura des…prochaines fois… »

Et les doutes disparaissent, il s'envolent, s'anéantissent.

Et alors qu'il m'embrasse, il rentre lentement en moi, me comblant enfin.

Je suis un avec mon frère. Nous sommes unis, et mon frère sort et rentre en moi, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus intensément.

Nous respirons à l'unisson, gémissons à l'unisson, crions à l'unisson.

Complets. Enfin.

Et je me laisse exploser quand, au bord de la jouissance, il me murmure, le souffle erratique.

« Je t'aime aussi… »

"Es ist zum Wahnsinnigwerden. Offiziell sind wir es ja schon"

Coucou, c'est moi, c'est GLR!!

Vous m'aviez manqué, petites lectrices, mais je tenais à vous dire merci pour vos encouragements et votre fidélité! Je retrouve enfin mon bas de page pour m'exprimer!!

Je crois que notre devise n'a jamais été aussi justifiée... J'ai cru devenir folle la première fois que j'ai lu ce magnifique chapitre... Aaaaaahhh (soupir avec petit filet de bave... Ma spécialité!) Et même quand je le relis, il me fait un effet des plus...chauds! Et c'est tellement, que dire, tellement cool! Ca respecte les personnages du début, mais qui se sont trouvés!

Et qui sont toujours aussi handicapés des sentiments (qu'est ce qui faut pas pour que cet égoiste et capricieux de Bill avoue à son frère qu'il l'aime!!)

Mais c'est bien connu, dès qu'il s'agit de lemon, je perds tous mes moyens, et j'arrive rien à dire... Je suis sans voix (on m'a suggeré de laisser parler une autre partie de mon anatomie qui serait plus réactive, le problème, c'est que cette partie ne pense pas et ne sait pas écrire...) Bon, trêve d'inutiles idioties...

Je vous aime, reviewez nous et bientôt l'épilogue!!


	11. Epilogue : Egoiste, capricieux, et

Bonjour à tous ! Ici KLR !

D'immenses excuses pour cet épilogue qui a mis un an à venir… Il n'est pourtant pas très long, mais il fallait bien conclure cette histoire, et ce dernier bout patiente depuis plus de douze mois.

Je m'excuse encore une fois, et je suis sûre que GLR le fait ou le fera tout aussi bien en fait de page. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette dernière partie !

* * *

**Épilogue**** : Egoïste et capricieux… Plus encore…**

Il y eut de nombreuses autres fois. Toutes meilleures les unes que les autres, toutes gorgées de plus d'amour, de tendresse, de passion que la première.

En définitive, nous avons choisis le secret. Notre histoire n'avait jamais été comprise quand nous étions frères, elle l'aurait été encore moins maintenant que nous étions bien plus. Et bien que j'ai tendance à ignorer les autres et leurs émotions, j'ai acquiescé quand Tom m'a demandé si je voulais que nous restions dans l'ombre. Et puis, notre histoire ne concerne pas les autres, elle reste notre secret, un de plus pour nous relier à jamais.

Même nos proches n'étaient pas informés. Du moins de façon officielle.

Il arrivait bien à Georg de sourire avec tendresse quand certains gestes étaient plus appuyés qu'autrefois, quand certains baisers déviaient un peu trop souvent, mais la différence n'était pas si marquée, nous nous comportions déjà en amants bien avant de le devenir. Quant à Gustav, il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre, peut être car il n'appréciait pas cette idée…

Si c'était dur de rester perpétuellement cachés ? Non, pas vraiment.

Nos caresses passaient inaperçues car elles avaient toujours été présentes, notre proximité n'irritait que ceux qu'elle gênait auparavant et ceux qui nous voulaient dans leur lit, nos regards se faisaient brûlants ou complices à l'indifférence générale. Des fois, le monde ne sait pas voir ce qui se trame juste sous son nez et cela me convient très bien. Qu'ils restent aveugles tant qu'ils ne me dérangent pas…

Je n'ai besoin ni de leur absolution, ni de leur consentement. Ils m'indiffèrent, je ne veux pas de leur regard sur moi, qu'il soit attendri ou méprisant, il ne m'empêcherait pas d'avancer et de lui rester. Alors à quoi bon chercher sans arrêt l'approbation des autres ?

Eux ne veulent pas mon bonheur, alors à quoi bon tenir à avoir leur avis et leur soutien, C'est une quête perdue dans laquelle on ne peut que se brûler les ailes.

Je ne cache pas que des fois, cela a été dur, Tom n'a pas été un coureur de jupon pendant toutes ces années pour rien, mais il m'a également toujours plus aimé qu'un plaisir passager entre les cuisses d'une quelconque fille. Et je n'ai pas oublié comment jouer…

Si je ne l'aimais pas autant, sans concessions, avec une constance éternelle, si je lui voulais du mal, alors là seulement je lâcherais l'empreinte que j'ai sur son cœur, mais comme ce n'est pas le cas…

Alors j'aguiche, comme il le dit, je lui brise le cœur le temps qu'il revienne entre mes bras, ne comprenant jamais comment il peut encore penser que je pourrais l'abandonner mais utilisant ses émotions pour nous rendre heureux tous les deux, car radieux, même d'un point de vue extérieur, il ne l'est qu'avec moi.

Jamais plus je n'ai laissé un autre garçon m'approcher, le moindre contact me repousse inexorablement, mais je ne l'ai jamais dit à mon jumeau. Trop semblables, mais trop différents de mon frère, ils m'écœurent, et avec chaque frôlement, j'ai l'impression abjecte non seulement de le trahir, mais de me tromper moi-même.

Je n'ai plus aucun flirt, même pas pour faire semblant que je suis encore « normal », cela m'ennuie, pire qu'avant. Je ne me contenterais pas de n'importe qui quand je détiens bien mieux. Filles et garçons ne peuvent rêver que de mon amitié, et encore, ils doivent la gagner. Je ne les laisse même plus espérer, jamais quelqu'un d'autre que mon jumeau ne me possédera.

De toute façon, personne ne peut m'approcher, mon jumeau veille, et cela me fait sourire en même temps que me sentir terriblement important pour lui. Ses regards sont jaloux et les miens l'embrasent jusqu'à ce que la plus petite trace d'énervement soit remplacée par le trouble. Amoureux ou physique, la différence est devenu tellement faible…

« Tom ? »

Son souffle est encore court au creux de mon oreille, il me serre un peu plus en réponse. Je suis dans ses bras, et comme à chaque fois, je souhaite ne les quitter pour rien au monde. Notre lit quel qu'il soit est notre royaume, le lieu où je me sens le mieux, en paix, isolé du monde extérieur comme je l'ai toujours souhaité.

Ici, pas question d'intrus, il n'y a que nous deux…

Ses mains traînent le long de mon dos, je soupire d'aise dans son cou.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je me pelotonne un peu plus contre son torse. Puis je le regarde, mes yeux capturent chaque image et il se laisse dévorer. Il n'a plus peur de mon adoration, de mon amour inconditionnel, car il éprouve le même. C'est pourquoi les autres ne peuvent pas comprendre. On ne peut intégrer que ce qu'on a déjà éprouvé, et ce sentiment est trop violent pour la plupart des gens…

Mais lui l'a compris. Et il aime quand je l'aime, car ma passion est autant de marques qui prouvent qu'elle ne s'épuisera jamais. Si elle l'avait voulu, en dix-huit ans, elle avait largement le temps de disparaître.

Maintenant, pour notre plus grand bonheur, il est trop tard…

« Je t'aime. »

Sa réponse est un baiser, un éclair de joie inchangé à chaque fois que je prononce ces petits mots, c'est pourquoi ils sont si agréables à articuler.

Je le cajole du regard tant qu'il caresse mes flans.

« Je suis heureux. »

Il hoche la tête, lui aussi l'est, et je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre pour le savoir.

Je repose ma tête dans son cou, je hume son odeur, serein et paisible. Je l'entends murmurer.

« Pourquoi tu m'aimes à ce point ? »

Sa question est mal assurée, comme s'il avait peur de la réponse. Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais. Je ne pourrais jamais supporter son absence, il sera toujours terrifié d'être confronté à la mienne. Nous vivrons avec, je ne me fais pas de soucis, ce sont ces appréhensions qui nous rapprochent également.

« Parce que tu es mon frère et que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

Je n'ai jamais d'autres réponses, mon amour a toujours été là et je n'ai jamais pu l'analyser. Mais il aime cette raison, alors je la lui offre.

Il poursuit.

« Moi je suis amoureux de toi pour tes défauts. »

Je ris doucement contre sa peau, puis relève la tête. J'affiche un grand sourire que je lui communique, lui faisant perdre cet air grave, qui le rendant plus mature ne me fait pas oublier pour autant à quel point il est beau quand un sourire éclaire ses traits.

« Vraiment ? »

Il hoche la tête. Je pose ma tête sur mes mains, elles-mêmes appuyées sur son buste, et je commence à énumérer :

« Tu m'aimes parce que je suis obstiné ? »

Il fait une moue adorable et répond :

« Entre autres, mais pas seulement… »

Je poursuis

« Borné ? Pénible ? Rageur ? Rancunier ? Susceptible ? »

Il rit et acquiesce à tous les adjectifs, mais je ne vois pas dans ses yeux, la lueur qui me dévoilera quel défaut l'a fait tomber amoureux après m'avoir aimé pendant toutes ces années.

Je plisse la bouche, perplexe.

Puis, je relève les yeux, une lueur taquine illuminant mon regard.

« J'ai quand même pas mal de défauts, c'est fou chez quelqu'un qui est tellement aimé ! »

Il m'embrasse.

« C'est justement pour eux qu'ils t'adorent et que je t'aime. »

Je lui souris en retour, et je lance un cri de victoire, me redressant à moitié, puérilement fier d'avoir trouvé la bonne réponse.

« Je sais ! Tu m'aimes parce que je suis égoïste, et capricieux ! »

Il rit à gorge déployée, et j'en profite pour venir sucer la peau de son cou. Il gémit, mais me force à remonter au niveau de ses yeux.

Ils sont éclatants ses yeux, chauds, vivants, et profondément aimants.

Et, à sa réponse, mon cœur s'emballe et je l'embrasse à nouveau, avec toute cette envie et ce besoin présent depuis la naissance.

« Non, le défaut pour lequel je t'aime est bien pire. »

Et ce défaut, il le possède aussi, et si je l'aime à ce point, c'est peut-être pour cela aussi…

« Je t'aime car tu es amoureux. »

**FIN**

* * *

Hey vous ! Ici GLR...

Je ne vous cache pas que ça fait vraiment tout bizarre de se retrouver sur après un an d'absence, de retrouver les habitudes de publications (enfin, à peu près, le site a quand même un peu changé..). Comme KLR l'a dit au début, nous vous présentons les excuses les plus plates pour cette année d'inactivité, mais tout ca a été un peu chargé pour nous deux, mais nous nous sommes promis de nous remettre à écrire et à publier (pour celles qui suivent "Je sais que c'est mal", il y a dejà quelques chapitres d'avance!)

En espérant que cela vous rassure, je peux maintenant vous donner mes impressions sur ce petit épilogue tout à fait charmant qui vient clore une fic plutôt haute en couleurs... Je l'ai trouvé reposant, apaisant, et ca fait du bien apres tout ces hurlements ;) En même temps, on sent Bill tellement plus serein, beaucoup moins égoiste, et Tom tout aussi heureux, bref, une happy end comme on les aime, surtout car on sent que ca va durer, durer, durer, et sans probleme majeur...(même si avec des jumeaux, il faut s'attendre absolument à tout, croyez en mon expérience personnelle!)

Je vous aime, j'espère que ca vous a plu, que vous nous avez pardonné, et que vous nous reviendrez !

**"Es ist zum Wahnsinnigwerden. Offiziell sind wir es ja schon"**


End file.
